Set Fire To The Rain
by DarkEnigma322
Summary: Edward and the Cullens have left Forks some months prior to the beginning of this story, leaving Bella alone to deal with Victoria's devastating actions. After giving up on life, Bella is surprised by a visit from a certain doctor... On Hold!
1. Chapter 1 Everything Burns

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING pertaining/referring to **_**The Twilight Saga. **_**All recognizable characters and text belong to Stephenie Meyer and/or Summit Entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended. I am merely borrowing a few things...so please don't sue me. **

**Okay, for those of you who asked for a sequel to Set My Soul Alight, I'm still thinking about ideas for it, so I'm not sure if it will happen soon or not. Now about this story- This will be a Carlisle/Bella story! It begins, naturally, in New Moon. Edward and the Cullens have left Forks some months prior to the beginning below, leaving Bella alone. Victoria has returned taking advantage of thier absence and committing some unspeakable acts. Just a warning...this will be quite alot darker than SMSA. **

*****There is mention of potential suicide in the writing below, so if that bothers you please read no further! If your still here then I take it that you can handle it, I hope that you enjoy...**

**The song I'd recommend for this chapter (after the prologue)- **_**Everything Burns**_** by Anastacia feat. Ben Moody. **

**VVV**

**Prologue-**

I touched his face and felt the coldness of his skin against my own, reveling in the feel of it. An involuntary shiver rippled down my spine as I looked into his golden eyes, there were so many emotions playing in their depths. Pain, lust, compassion, but most of all an undying, unyielding love. A warm spring shower misted down on us as we stood in the middle of the forest. I closed my eyes and turned my face upward to the skies, letting the rain wash away my pain, my indecision, all of the hurt that I had suffered. When I looked back at him, I found him staring intently at me. I smiled, stepped closer, ran my fingers through his soft blonde hair, and I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, gently crushing me against him, as our lips moved fervently against each other. Both of us poured our witheld emotions into that embrace. Neither of us wanted to let the other go, fearing that this was all just an illusion. Fearing that, if we let go, the other would simply disappear.

**VVV**

**Chapter 1- Everything Burns**

**Bella- **

The dark shadows passed over my huddled form, as I watched the sun cross the sky. It came through the window and kissed my pale skin, but I never felt its warmth. I was too cold, too numb to feel it. I didn't move, I spoke to no one, I lived in a hallow world where nothing existed except my pain. A hole gaped in my chest where my heart had once been, before it was cruelly ripped from its cavity and torn to shreds by the very person I thought had loved me. _'Ed...', _I couldn't even think his name without grimacing from the heartache. It wasn't enough for _him _to remove himself from my life but he had to take _them _away as well. Tears pooled in my eyes at the thought of he and his family. The family I had once thought I would join as an immortal. That dream was gone and I would never see any of them again.

It was, however, not only the loss of _him_, but the loss of my father, my mother, even my stepfather, that was driving me to such extremes. Victoria had took advantage of _his _absence and had destroyed all that I held dear. Leaving only me behind and I wasn't going to give her the pleasure of killing me.

I reached for the knife, turning it toward my bare wrist. Death was my only escape now, the only way I could truly forget about him, the only way I could truly be at peace, and perhaps see my family again. "Goodbye, _Edward, _wherever you are." I whispered, as the blade sliced through my skin. The blood flowed freely down my arm as I let it hang loosely over the side of my chair. Ever so slowly, I became weaker and weaker until my vision blurred. Suddenly something cold grasped my hand, but before I could realize what it was I fell into the abyss of what I hoped was my death. My life, for the past several months, flashed before my eyes...

**VVV**

_I walked out the school building in a daze, it had been another day since I had last seen him. Time marched forward, even when I didn't want it to, even when each passing second stung with the disillusion of love. I made my way over to my old beat up truck and sat down inside, breathing a tired sigh I started it up and pulled out of the lot. I drove home in my usual hazy daze, only snapping out of it long enough to realize that Charlie's cruiser was in the drive, which was an odd occurance at that time of day. It was then that I realized that it was sitting in the exact position it had been in that morning, it hadn't been moved all day long._

_My brow scrunched in confusion as I walked toward the front door. I stepped inside laying my backpack down on the table in the front hall and hanging my coat on one of the hooks. _

_"Dad, I'm home." I said, thinking that by speaking I could startle him into greeting me. I looked in the living room- no one there. "Dad?" I called up the stairs- no answer. I walked toward the kitchen thinking that he must have left a note in his usual spot on the kitchen table. I pushed open the door and the sight I was met with will forever be burned into my memory. My father lay face down on the floor, gun in hand, not moving or breathing. _

_"Dad!" I called, rushing to his side and pushing him onto his back, simultaneously grabbing the wireless telephone and dialing 911. _

_While I hurriedly spoke with the operator, I noticed something on Charlie's neck- a bite mark. _

**VVV**

_I had just stepped through the door to the house, I refused to call it mine though Charlie had left it to me at the event of his...death, I still couldn't think of him being dead. It seemed that any minute he'd step through the door, hang his gun belt and jacket up, and head for the living room to watch 'the game.' Tears gathered in my eyes at that thought, I was close to breaking down when the telephone rang. I went to answer. _

_"Am I speaking to Miss Isabella Swan?" a voice on the other end of the telephone asked. _

_"Yes, this is she." I replied, quietly, miserably. _

_"Miss Swan, this is Doctor Davis, at Jacksonville Medical Hospital, I was calling because I have a patient by the name of Renee Dwyer here. Is she your mother?" _

_"Yes." I choked. "What happened?" _

_"I am very sorry, Miss Swan, but your mother and her husband were found severely beaten in their home. Phillip was dead on arrival, having suffered severe trama to the head. Your mother is in a coma and we've had to place her on a ventilator. She has a broken spine, if she were to recover, she would more than likely be parlyzed..." The doctor continued but I simply heard snippets of what he said, a sob broke from my throat, as I sank to the floor in utter dispair and grief. _

_Victoria had sucessfully taken everything away from me. _

**VVV**

Then finally the event that had started all of my suffering...

_"And I'll make you a promise in return, I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." _

_My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare. _

_"Goodbye, Bella. Take care of yourself." _

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage. _

_He was gone... _

Everything that I held dear was gone...

Love, life, and meaning were over.

**VVV**

**Let me know what you think! Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2 Lacrimosa

**Sorry, I posted this chapter earlier and then realized that I needed to add a bit more and re-edit a little so I took it back down. I apologize if that caused any confusion...**

**Chapter 2- Lacrimosa **

**VVV **

**Several hours prior to Bella's attempt on her life- **

**Carlisle- **

Silence predominantly reigned throughout the house, it had been like that for quite some time. I sat very much like a statue in my study, I had not moved for hours, perhaps even days. I would often lock myself away in my small sanctuary and mull over the events that I had not been able to stop. Everything had been fine before we had left Forks, everyone had been happy, everyone had been alive. A tearless sob broke from me as I sank futher into my chair. 'Esme! Dear, sweet Esme, how I wish you were here!' I thought, as my mind flashed back to that one horrible evening, a few months before...

**VVV**

_Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had convinced Edward, melancholy as he was, to go away with all of them to Isle Esme for the weekend (Alice was hoping to talk some sense into him while there), leaving Esme and I to our own devices. I arrived home from the local hospital to find her in the kitchen, heading out the back door. _

_"Where are you going?" I called, quietly._

_"Oh, welcome home, dear." she said, turning and embracing me. "I didn't think that you would be home this early. I was just heading out to feed." _

_My concern must have been visable upon my features for in the next instant she was reassuring me, "I'll be fine, Carlisle. I'm just going out for a quick hunt." she said, as her hand cupped my cheek, looking up at me with nearly black eyes._

_"I do not like the idea of you going alone. We are in a new territory and..." _

_"As I said, I'll be fine. You shouldn't worry so much, dear. You'll get wrinkles!" she joked, halfheartedly. "I won't go very far, I promise, perhaps just across the river. I love you, Carlisle." _

_"And I love you, Esme. Be careful. " I said, with a small smile, I knew that there was no arguing with her. With that she scurried from the house and lept across the river, disappearing into the surrounding forest. _

_An hour or so later, she had still not returned and I was beginning to worry. This wasn't like Esme, if she said that she was going for a 'quick hunt' that usually meant that she would be gone 15 or 20 minutes, she had never been away this long before. I began worriedly pacing in front of the back windows. _

_'Perhaps I shouldn't have let her go unacompanied.' I thought, though I had already been hunting the day before. I continued my nervous stride, back and forth. Suddenly, I froze, turned slowly toward the glass and looked toward the distant forest. A purple plume of smoke rose from the tree tops. _

_"No!" I whispered, silently praying that I was wrong, that I wasn't seeing what I was. I was down the stairs and out the back door in a second. I ran into the treeline toward the sickly sweet smell of one of my kind burning. I arrived at the scene and fell to my knees in utter disbelief and despair- the fire smelt of Esme. It was her ashes that the cruel, unforgiving flames danced across. _

We all tried to track down the culprit behind her death, myself being the most adamant. I had never felt so vengeful, so consumed by my emotions. I had never been one for revenge but I wanted whoever it was to suffer, I wanted them to die! However, every lead, every scent that we followed led to a dead end, whomever it was did not want to be caught. So, after several months of searching with no fruitation, my despair finally took its toll and I spiraled into my own depression. Without Esme there was no guiding light left to keep the darkness at bay, so it consumed me.

**VVV**

Several months after Esme's...death, Rosalie and Emmett had left for Europe. Rose had hoped that a trip would help raise Emmett's downtrodden spirits, as well as help relieve some her own sadness. Alice had taken everything almost as badly as I, our leaving Bella, whom Edward had forbade her from even checking up on, and then everything that had followed had her depressed and guilty. "If only I had been watching!" she would mumble, as she sobbed. Jasper had all but become a recluse in his own home, keeping away from all of us, except Alice, and our emotions. Edward left, the guilt from the fiasco with Bella and then Esme's demise was too much for him to take, before I could try to convince him otherwise he departed in the dead of night. The last we had heard from him, he was in South America.

My days and nights were filled with grief and self loathing. 'If only I had not let her go alone.' I would think. I no longer worked at a hospital, nor did I interact with any humans, I was too frightened of what my negative emotions might trigger in the animalistic side of my vampirism. I had sucessfully secluded myself from what had long been my life. So Alice, Jasper, and I had agreed that some time in Alaska would probably be for the best. This particular evening, however, turned out to be quite different...

I heard Alice gasp, "No! No, no, no, how could she do that?" she sobbed.

"Alice, darlin', what's wrong?" Jasper drawled, quietly.

"Oh, Jasper!" she cried, the pain in her voice had me on my feet, for the first time in hours, and moving toward their room.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked, my voice a bit scratchy from disuse.

"Its Bella!" she cried. "I wasn't even watching for her and the vision just came so clearly!" she said, mostly to herself.

"Alice, what's wrong with Bella?" Jasper asked, placing each of his hands on her shoulders. I guessed that he was sending a wave of calm to her, for in the next moment she was more composed than she had been.

"Alice?" I prompted.

She took a deep breath, "Bella is going to try and commit suicide!"

I froze, "When?" I asked, as a wave of horror washed through me.

"In a few hours!" she replied.

I thought of the vibrant, intelligent, and happy girl that we had known in Forks, 'Edward, what have you done?' "Alice, which one of us do you think should go?" I asked, referring to either she or I.

She paused a moment, thinking, "I think you should go. She will be in pretty bad shape by the time any of us get there, but she will need stitches and possibly a blood transfusion."

I nodded and took off toward my office to gather the equipment I would need. 'I will not lose another member of this family!' I thought to myself, as I moved toward the stairs.

I was out of the house and in my car in record time. I could only pray that I wouldn't be too late, as I had been the last time. After a few hours of driving I arrived at the outskirts of Forks. As I neared the Swan residence I caught an old scent of another vampire, one I had smelled before...Victoria. But that wasn't the only scent filling my senses. Blood. A large amount of blood, enough to permeate through the closed windows into the car.

I ran to the front door and knocked, pounded until I thought I would splinter the wood. No one answered. I edged around the side of the house locating Bella's bedroom window (where the source of the smell wafted from). I jumped up and quickly pushed it open, finding her huddled in a chair inside. She was barely consious having lost large quiantity of her precious life blood. A large puddle pooled by the side of her chair, and her wrist, which was sliced open, still oozed uncontrollably. My medical training kicked in and I grabbed her hand assessing the damage.

"Bella? Stay with me!" I cried desperately, as her head rolled to the side in unconsiousness. I used my vampiric speed, stitching and bandaging her wound in a matter of minutes. I carried her over to her bed, set up an I.V., and then pulled out a packet of blood for her transfusion. As I continued to monitor her, I couldn't help but wonder what had led her to do this. Was she as miserable as I?

**VVV**

**I know its short but that felt like the natural place to stop. I was a bit nervous about posting this, so I hope that you liked it! Sorry to those of you who may like Esme, I had to get her out of the picture somehow and the above was the best way I could think of. Plus, both Bella and Carlisle have now lost someone close to them...it will give them a little understanding of the others pain, I think. More to come soon...**

**Thank you- kouga's older woman, xShazzJammyKalsix, NightOwlLady, the anonymous reviewer, TheChallengeCat, Voldamort's Lover, Ivorygirl 1990, Hua Ming Mao, dramaqueen1917, and ellaryne for your reviews and for wanting me to continue, your support is wonderful to have! **


	3. Chapter 3 One Last Breath

**Chapter 3- One Last Breath**

**Song for this chapter- **_**One Last Breath **_**by Creed. **

**VVV **

**Bella- **

_I was dreaming, I knew that otherwise I wouldn't have been standing in the middle of a barren meadow. It was a dark gloomy day, more so than usual in and around the Forks area. A cold harsh wind blew, stinging my face and hands with its chill. I looked around me at the circle of dead weeds and leafless bushes and trees. It was lifeless, like I had been for months. A branch snapped behind me, causing me to jump and whirl around facing the intruder. Edward stood there as he had the day he had left me in the forest. His eyes were cold, uncaring and his lips were pulled into a sneer. He turned to walk back into the tree line. _

_"Edward! Edward, wait!" I called, as I ran after him. He stopped a few paces in front of me and slowly turned. I gasped when I looked into his eyes- hunger, a deep set hunger shone outwardly. I had seen the look before, both from himself and James. He wanted to kill me. Stunned, I stumbled backward, tripping over my own feet. Before I could hit the ground, however, another pair of cold, gentle arms caught me. Edward was still stood in front of me, anger and blood lust written in the features of his handsome face. Before I could look back and see who had captured me in mid-fall everything blurred..._

**VVV**

The first thing that I became aware of was the sting in my wrist and the pull of something in the bend of my arm. I was groggy, my mind clouded, unable to comprehend my surroundings. It was dark, somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered that it had been early evening when I had last been conscious. Did this darkness mean that I was dead? That I had succeeded in my attempt against my life?

I suddenly realized with great certainty that the answer was a resounding 'No!' My eyes had focused and I took in the features of my familiar little room. I realized that the softness beneath my back was my bed and the drumming noise in my ears was the gentle rhythm of my heartbeat. I hadn't succeeded! But what had kept me from dying? Taking a deep breath I gazed around the small space, hardly seeing anything in the dark. But then my eyes landed on the figure sitting in my old rocking chair, his blond hair looking almost as white as his skin in the dark. He sat still, unmoving, staring. His topaz eyes bore into me with a great intensity.

At first I didn't think that he was real, that one of _them _wasthere with me but then he spoke, "Bella?" His voice abruptly whispered across the room to me. At the sound, I began shaking, my eyes filling with tears, and my breath coming in short, uncontrollable gasps.

He was at my side in an instant, "Bella, breathe. You must calm yourself." he said in a gentle caress.

Minutes passed before I was finally able to speak, "What in the Hell are you doing here, Carlisle?" I demanded, anger coating my voice, hoarse from disuse.

He hesitated, "Alice had a vision..." he explained, not going into detail.

I smiled bitterly, "Of course she did." I laughed sardonically. "Of course she had to revoke what little solace I had!" I screamed at him.

He sat silently, not replying, not breathing a word.

"So it wasn't enough to leave me behind to deal with everything! No, you have to jump in and save me when I don't want or need to be saved! When I want to die!" I continued my rant, saying more than I had in the months that they had been gone.

"Bella, I...Why? Why do you want to die?" he asked, in his gentle yet sad tone.

"Why wouldn't I?" I whispered, then sat seething, angry that my one chance at peace had been taken from me.

My stomach decided to fill the momentary silence with a growl, "Are you hungry?" he asked, I didn't answer.

Carlisle sighed, "Here, allow me to take the I.V. out of your arm and we will go down to the kitchen." I still didn't say a word. "Will you be alright to walk?" he asked, as I continued to sit on my bed, biting my tongue. He let out a frustrated sigh and, before I could protest, lifted me into his arms. He kept a human pace going down the stairs, I suspected that he remembered that I didn't fare very well when moved at their speed. I kept my eyes downcast and my arms folded across my chest, a grim expression on my face. When we arrived in the kitchen he sat me down in a chair by the table and began rummaging through the various shelves. Several minutes later, a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup was placed in front of me as he sat down in the opposite chair.

After a few moments of silence he finally spoke, "Bella? Please, speak to me, tell me why you tried to kill yourself?"

I remained quiet, swirling the soup around with my spoon.

"Well, I can't leave you here alone." he said, quietly. "Do you know what time Charlie will be in from work?"

The sound was suddenly sucked from the room as I was pulled into my mind._ "Charlie! Dad! Please, no!" _heard my own voice cry in my innermost thoughts, as if I were but a ghost witnessing the tragedy all over again.

Outwardly, my anger quickly subsided to an overwhelming grief, the flood wall broke over and I fell into a fit of crying. Carlisle was in front of me, on his knees, in an instant. "Alice didn't see that little detail, huh?" I choked out, as tears continued to stream from my eyes.

"What detail? Bella, you are not making sense."

"Charlie won't be coming home." I managed to gasp. 'And its your fault!' my conscience screamed.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"He has been buried about three weeks." I said, through my sobs.

Carlisle physically deflated, a deep sadness entered into his eyes. "What happened?" he asked, so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"Why would you care?" I demanded, now a complete and utter emotional mess.

At my tone he closed his eyes and dropped his head. It was then that I realized how depressed, how absolutely miserable he looked. Something was obviously wrong with him, he didn't deserve to be my scapegoat.

I breathed a sigh and tried to dry the tear tracks on my cheeks, "A little over three weeks ago, I came home from school and found Charlie's police cruiser in the drive. I thought it odd for him to be home so early, but I figured that it was probably just a slow day and that he had decided to come home for whatever reason. I walked through the front door and called out to him, thinking that he would greet me in return. He didn't answer. I figured that he might have left a message for me here on the kitchen table, saying that he had gone fishing or something of the like." I paused, taking a deep breath.

"When I pushed the door open I found him laying there on the floor...dead, with a bite mark on his neck. As I was talking to an emergency operator, I noticed that the back door was open. I glanced outside and near the tree line I saw a familiar shock of red hair, Victoria was standing there. I blinked and she had disappeared."

Carlisle glanced at me, a flash of some indiscernible emotion in his topaz eyes.

"A couple of days afterward, just as the shock of losing Charlie was finally sinking into my mind, I received a phone call from a hospital in Jacksonville. My mom and step father had been found severely beaten and barely alive in their home. Phil died on the way to the E.R. and my mom went into a coma. They placed her on a ventilator and, a few days afterward, she passed away as well. I just got back from her funeral several days ago."

"My God! Bella, I'm so very sorry!"

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. "It all just went to Hell. My life, my family, everything that I love is gone and I have nothing left." I lamented quietly. "I've lost everything. No one understands what that's like."

"I do." he whispered softly.

My brow furrowed in confusion, after a couple of minutes of silence, and contemplation on my part, I spoke, "Carlisle, what happened?"

He put on a brave face, "What do you mean?"

"You seem just as dejected as I am." I replied in a flat tone.

He smiled a small strained smile, "Typical you, Bella, worrying about everyone but yourself."

"Typical Cullen, avoiding answering my questions when I ask them." I snapped, in spite of myself.

"It's a story best left for another time." he explained. "Right now, I'd rather you rest. And since I don't want you staying alone, I suppose that I'll have to stay here."

"Don't worry, one failed suicide attempt was enough for one day. I'm not about to try again." I told him bitterly, as I rose to head for the stairs.

**VVV**

After a few hours of restless sleep, I awoke feeling a little worse for wear. My head pounded with a horrible ache and my eyes drooped shut on their own accord. I made my way to the bathroom, temporarily forgetting about my house guest. I reached into the shelf above the sink and pulled out the trusty Tylenol. Whilst paying no attention to my surroundings, I took the correct dosage of pills and continued drinking the cup of water.

"You should have remained in bed." said a voice behind me, startling me into spitting out a gulp of water.

"Don't do that!" I grumbled, in a seriously bad mood.

"I apologize." he said, sincerely. "I just wanted to make sure that you weren't trying to overdose."

"Do I not look like I need to be medicated?" I snapped.

"Again, I apologize."

I sighed, it was certainly hard to remain angry with Carlisle. "I should be apologizing. Here I am snapping at you, when all you are trying to do is help."

He smiled a small smile, "Why don't you come downstairs? I'll prepare your breakfast."

"Do you mind if I take a shower first?" I asked quietly.

"No, not at all. Take your time, a nice shower might help you to feel a little better." he said, reaching to shut the door.

I waited until I heard his footsteps drift back down the stairs before walking back to my bedroom to gather my toiletries and a change of clothing. I took my time in the shower, letting the hot water soothe some of the tension in my muscles. When I stepped back into the hall, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted from below and I couldn't help but lick my lips at the delicious scent. (For a vampire that didn't need to eat, Carlisle sure knew how to cook a good meal.) I took a deep breath to calm the sudden butterflies in my stomach and made my way down to the kitchen. When I rounded to corner, I found him standing in front of the stove, shoveling a mountain of eggs onto a plate already filled with bacon and toast.

"Do you really expect me to eat all of that?" I asked, eying the ridiculous amount of food warily.

"To be truthful, Bella, you look a little malnourished. I would appreciate it if you could at least eat some of it."

"Ever the doctor." I mumbled under my breath as I sat down at the table, earning me a small smile. "So have the lot of you enjoyed your time away from the annoying human distraction?"

"'Annoying human distraction?'" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what Edward said that I was before he told me goodbye. I figured that that was what I was to the rest of you, since all of you left without so much as a 'fare thee well.'"

"No, of course not, Bella!" I would have thought him lying had the sincerity not shone through his eyes. "Edward told us that it was probably best if we simply disappeared, he thought it would be easier for you."

I sputtered over a bite of egg, "'Easier for me?' 'Easier?' Do you think my life has been easy these past months? When all of you left, I literally went into a catatonic state for about a week. After that, I became an anti-social freak of nature! 'Easier' my ass!"

"I did not mean to offend you." he tried to explain.

"You know I am exceedingly glad that Edward can make _my _decisionsfor me. Because, evidently, I don't have the intelligence nor enough of an independent will to make them myself." I said, sarcastically, not realizing that I was able to say 'Edward' without cringing. I gritted my teeth and breathed through my nose, trying to calm my rising temper. I knew punching a wall, or worse- Carlisle in the jaw, would probably be detrimental to my fist and it would most likely hurt like Hell.

I breathed a sigh, "Look, you know what's happened since you left, my life has been far from easy, and I'm just sick of everyone deciding what's best for me, as if I were a child. I can make my own decisions, for goodness sake." I suddenly realized how absolutely angry I was toward Edward for leaving. If he hadn't convinced his family to leave and hadn't gone himself, my family may have still been alive and I wouldn't have been such an emotional mess, "As far as I'm concerned, Edward can take his know it all persona and stick it in his ass!" I said, shoving myself away from the table, too upset to eat.

"Well, it's good to see that you're venting your anger at least." I heard Carlisle mutter, as I rounded the corner and went upstairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me.

**VVV**

**Well, there you have it, the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you- NightOwlLady, ****xShazzJammyKalsix, letsjustdance, kouga's older woman, ellaryne, edwardsbella1234, BreithePixieCupcake, Cindy 2b, Ivorygirl1990, LawOrderSVUaddict, Iniysa, .On., Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Cullen Cousin, ccgnme, and Owley, for your feedback of last chapter! Your opinions and compliments are really appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4 Hear Me Now

**Chapter 4- Hear Me Now**

**Song for this chapter- **_**Hear Me Now **_**by Hollywood Undead.**

**Also, a special batch of 'Carlisle cookies' goes to **_**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore **_**for giving me an idea for this chapter, thank you very much! **

**VVV**

**Carlisle- **

I remained sitting in the kitchen, contemplating upon whether to follow Bella and try to calm her down or allow her to release some of her frustrations. It was while I was lost in such thoughts that I heard a loud crash upstairs, followed by sudden heart rendering sobs. I was on my feet in an instant and seconds later found myself outside Bella's bedroom door. I tried the handle, it was locked in a small attempt to keep me out.

I heard another crash inside, as I frantically knocked on the door. "Bella! Please, let me in!" I called. Something shattered against the wall beside the door and her crying grew more intense. I knew I had no other choice, she wasn't going to open the door, so I had to open it my way. I grasped the handle and crushed it within my grip, splintering the door with my shoulder. It swung open to reveal Bella huddled on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, and her face hidden by the curtain of her hair.

I slowly walked forward, knelt down beside her, and placed my hand on her shoulder, "Bella?"

"Go away." came the broken reply, as she rested her forehead against her legs.

I sighed, looking around her room. She had overturned her old rocking chair, a small bookshelf, and broken several glass items-including a lamp from her beside table that now lay in pieces by the doorway.

"Bella?" I asked, she didn't move. I reached out and pried her hand away from her knee, gently taking it in my own. She turned to look at me, her face etched with misery and her eyes full of sorrow. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she huddled into my side, where I held her. Her fingers curled into my shirt as she cried and, for an moment, I found myself wishing that I could join her in her tears. Fate had certainly been cruel to the both of us as of late. I closed my own eyes and laid my cheek against the top of her head. Misery loves company.

Some time later, Bella sniffled and took a deep breath, lifting her head to look at me. "I'm sorry, I think I've ruined your shirt." she said hoarsely, swiping her hand across her cheeks to dry them.

"It's fine. If anything a small price to pay to help you. Something tells me that you needed a good cry."

"Yeah," she replied, looking at the floor. "you look like you could use one too."

I laughed a humorless laugh, "Vampires can't cry. Unfortunately."

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" she asked quietly, raising her head to meet my gaze. "Carlisle, I know we were never really all that close before, but I've always considered you a friend and friends can talk to one another. Please, tell me what happened to cause the pain I now see in your eyes."

I remained quiet, debating upon whether or not I should tell her about my sorrows.

"Alright then." she said quietly, raising from her place on the floor and walking toward the broken door.

"I..." I began, but was unsure how to continue. Bella turned back around, looking at me expectantly. "I am just not sure if I am ready to talk about it, Bella. Please, forgive me, but I will tell you in time. You have my word."

She bit her lip in contemplation, "It's okay, I understand." she hesitated a moment. "Look, Carlisle, I want to say that I'm sorry for screaming at you earlier and for making you my scapegoat."

"Bella, it is fine."

"No, it's not fine." she supplied. "None of this is your fault, I shouldn't have taken everything out on you. Its just...its been hard." she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Losing those that you love is always hard to deal with and it is never a good idea to keep grief bottled, it can tear you apart from the inside out." 'Believe me, I know.' I thought.

"Look whose talking." she mumbled, "I feel a little better though." she continued. "I think you were right, I needed a good cry...and probably anger management classes." she added, looking around her trashed room. I couldn't help the quirk of my lips, she sounded much more like the old Bella that we had all known and loved.

"I'll help you clean up." I offered.

"Thanks." she smiled a tiny smile. "I'll go get the broom."

While she was gone downstairs, I righted the rocking chair and bookshelf and was busy organizing her meager collection of novels when she returned. "You have quite a few of the classics here." I commented, making conversation.

"They're my favorites." she said, bending to sweep up some glass.

Suddenly a certain title caught my eye, "_Dracula_, Bella?"

She laughed a little laugh, "I bought that before I met your family. I intended to read it but after meeting all of you it seemed kind of pointless, considering that the majority of the mythology in those pages is wrong."

I chuckled for the first time in months, "What can I say? The Volturi have done quite a decent job covering our historical footprints."

"The Volturi?" she asked.

"The ruling coven of our world." I explained.

"Oh, right, Edward told me about them when he told me your history. He said that you lived with them for some years."

"They were the first actual civilized vampires that I had the pleasure of meeting."

"Edward called them, 'nighttime patrons of the arts.'"

"That is a good title for them. Though they had total disregard for human life, they respected the arts and the sciences."

She smirked. "Is something amusing?" I asked.

"Just that we are having a civilized conversation without my screaming at you or crying my eyes out." she laughed a small laugh. "In fact, this is the first real talking I've done in a while." she said, as she picked up pieces of the broken lamp. "Ouch!" she cried, abruptly. "Dammit!"

"Are you alright?" I asked, as I smelled a tiny bit of blood.

"I just managed to poke my hand with a piece of glass."

"Here, let me see it." I said, moving to stand in front of her. I took her hand between my own, reached into my pocket to retrieve the handkerchief I kept there for appearances sake, and wiped away the small trickle of blood. "You should be more careful."

"Danger magnet, remember?" she said, pointing at herself with her uninjured hand.

"Perhaps I should deal with the glass, it is more friendly to me then it is to you."

"That might be a good idea." she agreed.

**VVV**

A while later, we had the entire room cleaned and spotless. We were walking down the stairs taking the cleaning supplies back to their proper place, when the telephone began to ring. Bella hurried into the kitchen to answer, "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. How are you doing?" a male voice asked on the other end.

"I'm doing a little better, Jake. I've been feeling a little under the weather from lack of sleep but other than that I'm fine." she replied.

"Oh, well, Dad and I were hoping to come by today to check on you. Would that be alright?" he asked.

Bella looked panicked for a moment, "Um...actually Jake I was thinking about going shopping today." she explained quickly.

"'Shopping?'" he sounded unconvinced. "Bella, I thought you hated shopping."

"Well, I do have to eat, Jacob." she replied. "The shelves are getting pretty bare around here, you know."

"Oh, right." I could hear the embarrassment in his voice. "When are you supposed to be back at school?"

"In a few days. The guidance counselor called yesterday to see how I was doing."

"What did you tell her?"

She glanced at me, "The same that I told you, that I'm doing a little better." she explained, I knew very well that she hadn't been 'better' the day before. "I'm just taking one day at a time, Jake. Hoping everything will get better as I do."

"Thats all anyone can ask of you, Bella." he paused. "Well, Dad and I will visit another time then. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Jake." she hung up the receiver.

"Might I ask who that was?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"My friend Jacob Black. He and his father Billy wanted to come by today to see me."

"And why didn't you want them to?" I asked.

"You caught that?" she asked, bashfully.

"Yes."

"Well, the Black's are from the reservation down at La Push and they don't particularly like you and your family."

"So you didn't want them to come by because you thought that they would find out that I was here?"

"Yes, and I didn't want you to leave just yet." she paused, biting her lip. "I mean, I know that you have to get back to the others soon but...I would really appreciate it if you stayed a few more days."

"Bella, I don't have to go anywhere. My family isn't expecting me back any time soon."

"What about Esme? Won't she miss you?" she asked.

I remained quiet for a minute, "No." I replied, simply.

She was about to push the subject when my cell phone rang, Bella continued to stare at me, as I moved to answer it, "Hello?"

"Carlisle!" yelled the other person, in exasperation. "Finally! I've been trying to call you!" I immediately recognized who it was- Alice.

"Hello, Alice." I replied, seeing Bella's eyes widen with surprise and then excitement. "I apologize, I hadn't been able to answer before now." I'd been too busy taking care of Bella.

"Well, are you going to fill me in on everything?"

"As if you don't already know that Bella is okay."

"I may know that. But I don't know the reasoning behind her sudden melodramatic gesture!" she replied. "I just don't understand why. What about Charlie? What about her mother? Didn't she think of them?" Typical Alice, always bombarding you with questions.

"Alice, slow down. There were several things that you did not see in your visions."

"What?" she said in surprise. "What was it that I didn't see?"

I paused, looking across the room to see Bella's head dropped and her shoulders sagging under an invisible weight.

"Carlisle, this is really frustrating, please just tell me." Alice demanded.

"Bella's parents have passed away, Alice. Charlie was killed approximately three weeks ago and her mother and stepfather shortly after that." I explained, in a low frequency, much too low for a human to hear.

"My God!" Alice cried. "Why wouldn't I see something like that?"

"I don't know."

"Does Bella have any idea who might have been behind it?"

"She said that she saw Victoria outside, when she found Charlie. She assumes that it was she and that she was the culprit behind the deaths of her mother and stepfather."

"I just..." she began, frustrated. "I don't know why I wouldn't see that. I've met Victoria, I'm familiar her, I should have been able to see her."

"We will have to try and figure it out, I am sure that there is a valid reason, Alice." I soothed, then an idea came to me. "Why don't you and Jasper come down for the weekend? I am sure that Bella would love to see you." I glance across the room to see Bella nodding her head enthusiastically.

"The more of you, the merrier!" she called across the room, loud enough to be heard over the telephone.

"Did she really say that?" Alice asked, having heard Bella.

"Yes."

She was uncharacteristically quiet for a split second then, "Eeee!" she squealed. "We'll come then. Oh, this is going to be so much fun! I have to go pack and go hunting before we leave...I have to go, Carlisle, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"See you soon, Alice." I managed to say before she hung up.

"Tell me, did I just create a monster?" Bella joked, knowing that more than likely when Alice saw her wardrobe, she would suggest a shopping trip.

"Probably." I replied.

Bella laughed, "Well, shopping or not, it will still be good to see her, as good as it was to see you, Carlisle."

I smiled, then turned serious, "Jasper is coming as well." I was uncertain as to how she would take that bit of news.

"Good." she said, turning to wash the few dishes that where in the sink.

"Good?" I asked.

"Yes. I never got to apologize to him about...before." she explained, while she scrubbed a plate.

"Bella, that paper cut wasn't your fault."

"Carlisle, if it hadn't been a paper cut it would have been something else. I'm surprised I managed to walk down the stairs without tumbling down them head first." she replied grimly.

"Well, you are a bit clumsy." I agreed, hoping to lighten the conversation, the next thing I knew my face and hair were doused in water. "What was that for?" I asked, laughing fully for the first time in what seemed like forever. I was even more impressed that she had managed to catch me off guard.

"You didn't have to agree with me." she said, turning back to the sink.

"Oh, I didn't, did I?" I asked, reaching for a bowl full of water and dumping it over her head, sufficiently soaking her and the floor.

She reached up to rub the water from her face and looked toward me, glaring. "Did you seriously just dump a bowl of water over my head?"

She looked so upset that I immediately began apologizing, "Bella, I'm sorry...I..." I said, only to have a glass of water dashed in my face and a wet dishcloth tossed onto my head.

Bella couldn't hold back her laughter any longer, as peals of giggles burst from her. "Oh, thats very becoming of you, Dr. Cullen!" she managed to gasp out between laughs.

I could tell that she hadn't laughed in a while and that this laughter was doing some good for her. So, momentarily forgetting my own pain, I mockingly bowed, staring out from under the offending piece of cloth, and replied, "Why thank you, Miss Swan.", earning me a new round of laughs. I reached over and splashed her again.

While still giggling, Bella stepped away from the sink in hopes of saving herself but, as if to prove my earlier point, she slipped in the puddle that I had created. Her arms flailed about trying in vain to catch herself, but before she could hit the floor I caught her in my embrace. She looked up at me from under a strand of wet hair and met my gaze. I reached up, removed the soaked locks from her cheek and cupped it in my palm. We looked at each other for a long minute, "Are you alright?" I breathed, reluctant to interrupt the silence.

She shook her head as if to clear it, "Yeah. Yes, I'm fine." she replied, as I set her on her feet.

"I suppose that this fall was partially my own fault." I supplied, wanting to relieve the sudden... awkwardness of the situation.

"Well, you were the one who dumped the water in the floor." she teased, the lightness from earlier returning, "I think I should mop this up." she said, turning toward the broom closet.

"I will finish the dishes." I offered, as she returned and began to mop up the puddle.

"Okay, thanks. I think I'll go and change." she said, after she had cleaned up.

"That is probably a good idea." I replied.

"Be back in a minute."

Whilst she was gone, I finished the last of the dishes and set about putting them in their correct places.

"Um, Carlisle?" Bella called, as she came down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"I just realized that I probably need to go to a hardware store. Would you like to go to Port Angles with me?"

"Of course, but why would you need to go to a hardware store?"

"You broke my bedroom door." she stated, it something that I had momentarily placed on the back burner, so to speak.

"Bella, I will fix your door."

"Thanks, but I think that first you might need something to fix it with." she supplied, pulling her hair into a pony tail and grabbing her truck keys.

**VVV **

**I am so sorry for the wait everyone, but these past few weeks have been tough ones for my family and I. We've had three funerals in a matter of two weeks and I haven't really felt like writing nor have I had the time. But I hope that this chapter made up for the waiting period. I was a bit apprehensive about posting this, so please, if you liked this leave a little review. **

**I know it may seem like Bella is getting better a bit too quickly, but I thought that after a good cry she would feel a little better (though she's far from normal) and plus, she has the wonderfully caring Carlisle with her! Who wouldn't feel better with the good doctor around? Anyway, onto the thank yous...**

**THANK YOU- Kathy Hiester, hnwhitlock2000, Lollyanna, mydirt09, xShazzJammyKalsix, ****Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, ellaryne, kouga's older woman, Cullen Cousin, Ivorygirl1990, jjcullen, Nissa-Cullen, Konohashinobi07, and hopeforastalemate **


	5. Chapter 5 Alone I Break

**Chapter 5- Alone I Break**

**Song for this chapter- _Alone I Break_ - Korn**

**VVV**

**Bella- **

The drive to Port Angles was relatively quiet. It was an easy quiet, not one of those awkward silences where neither person knew what to say or do. Every now and again, I would glance toward Carlisle to find him staring at me. Finally, after about the tenth time of meeting his gaze, I asked him if something was wrong.

"No, nothing at all. Why?" he replied.

"You're staring." I stated.

He opened his mouth to reply but hesitated.

"Whatever it is, Carlisle, by all means go ahead and say it." I said.

"I was simply wondering how Edward could be such a fool, as to leave you behind." he said, quietly.

I paused, both surprised and considering,"We are all fools in love." I replied after a beat.

"You're quoting Jane Austen now?" he asked, amused.

"Well, you did say that I had quite a few of the classics." I said, then grimly, "If anyone was a fool in our relationship, it was me. I knew that I wasn't good enough for him and I always wondered what it was that he seen in me. Now I guess I know that all I was...was a distraction. I don't feel like I was good enough for him...or the rest of you."

"No!" Carlisle shook his head vehemently, "You meant more to our family than you will ever know, Bella. You were far more than a mere 'distraction.'" he replied, with conviction.

I was silent for a moment, pondering his words, "Thank you." I said, after a while. "It's good to know that at least _you_ still care."

He smiled and gave a small nod of his head in response.

"You know, I'm surprised." I said, changing the subject.

"About what?" he asked.

"I've been driving for a while now and you haven't complained once about the speed of my truck."

"Well, I do not have 'a need for speed', as the saying goes, like the others."

"You were always more reserved and laid back than they were." I commented.

"I suppose that it is my nature." he ducked his head, rather shyly.

"Well, I appreciate it." I replied. "At least you were never sneering or glaring at me all day."

"You're speaking of Rosalie, aren't you?"

"Yes." I replied, bashfully. I was speaking of his family after all.

"You shouldn't let her attitude bother you. Rosalie...well, she has her own problems."

"Should I ask you to elaborate on that?"

"Actually, it's not my story to tell."

"Oh." I let the subject drop and we drifted back into an easy quiet as we entered the city limits to Port Angeles.

**VVV**

A couple of hours later, we had been to the hardware store, gotten the essentials needed to rebuild my broken door, and subsequently went grocery shopping. It was while we were loading said groceries into my truck that my stomach decided to protest its emptiness by emitting a low growl.

"Are you hungry?" Carlisle asked.

"A little." I replied, hesitantly. "But I'll be fine until I get back home."

"There's no sense in that. Come, I'll buy you dinner." he said, offering me his arm, much like a noble gentleman.

There was a little café around the corner, one modeled after a 1950's diner. As Carlisle ushered me through the door, I took in my surroundings- the floor was checked, black and white tile, in front of the counter stood several chrome stools and in the corner stood an ancient looking juke box. If I had been dressed in a poodle skirt and Carlisle in a leather jacket I would have thought that we had time traveled.

He led me toward the back where a booth just was situated by the wall. As we seated ourselves a waitress arrived to take our orders.

"May I help you?" she said, flirtatiously batting her eyes at Carlisle and blatantly ignoring me.

He ignored her and gestured toward me, "Ladies first."

The waitress discreetly rolled her eyes and turned to me, "Yeah?"

"Um...I'll take a veggie burger and a diet coke, please." I ordered.

"Sure, no problem. And what about you, sir?" she practically purred.

"Nothing, thank you." Carlisle replied, simply.

"Are you sure? I can get you anything you want."

I raised an eyebrow, Carlisle didn't even blink, "That won't be necessary, thank you."

With a huff she walked away, "Talk about desperate." I mumbled, smirking. "How do all of you put up with that?"

"It gets easier as time goes by. I remember when was first able to go back around civilization women were throwing themselves at me. But I ignored them just as I did the waitress."

"Plus, you're a married man. I suppose that helps." At my statement he tensed the small bit of humor I had seen in this eyes disappeared entirely. My intuition flickered. Whatever he wasn't telling me was about Esme.

"So how are the others? Have you checked in with them recently?" I fished.

"Well, you already know how Alice and Jasper are. Emmett and Rosalie are in New York attending university." He carefully avoided the subject of Edward, that I could understand, but there were no mention of Esme, the beloved Cullen matriarch. He must have realized that I was on to something because he changed the subject, "Speaking of university. Where are you planning upon attending after you graduate?"

The question caught me off guard, "I...hadn't really thought about it, with everything that's been going on. I think, though, that I might take some time off before going to college, just to try and get my life together."

"That might be a good idea." he agreed, as my burger arrived and he fought off another round of flirtatious words and 'come hither' gazes.

**VVV**

Soon after I had finished my order, Carlisle paid the waitress, and we were out the door. While walking back to my truck I glanced down a street that I hadn't noticed when we had passed before. At the far end stood a very familiar building, _La Bella Italia_. The restaurant where Edward had taken me the night that he had confessed everything to me. I froze, my feet rooted to that spot.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

'This is crazy!' I thought to myself. 'You'll have to get over him eventually, might as well start somewhere.' But even as I thought that, memories flooded in.

"_I feel very protective of you." _I heard Edward's voice so clearly in my mind. _"I can read every mind, apart from yours." _

"_Your not eating?" _I remember asking.

"_No. I'm...on a special diet." _

Finally, some of his final words spoken to me drifted into my mind. _"You're just not good for me, Bella." _

After a moment, I felt his cold hand on my shoulder, startling me from my reverie.

"Bella, are you alright?"

I blinked rapidly, fighting back tears, "Yeah." I whispered. "I'm fine." I turned to continue walking but his firm hold on my shoulder prevented it.

"Bella, you're not 'fine', something is wrong. What is it?"

"You see that restaurant down there at the other end of this street?" I nodded toward it.

"Yes."

"Edward took me there, shortly before we started dating." I explained. "I'm sorry, we should get back to the truck before it starts raining." I shook my head to clear it and began walking. Carlisle fell into step beside me.

He was quiet for a moment more and then, "Do you still love him?" he asked.

I was a little taken aback by that inquiry. Did I still love him? "That's a rather loaded question." I paused, considering. "He'll always be my first love, so...in a way, I'll always love him. But I hate him for leaving me, for convincing me that I wasn't good enough for him. I hate him for putting me through this hurt. Everything I do, everywhere I look there is a reminder of him. And if its not him, its a reminder of Charlie or of Renee and Phil."

Carlisle grabbed my arm and gently stopped me from pacing onward. "I truly am sorry, Bella. But I must say that I admire your courage...and your strength."

"Courage? Strength?" I scoffed.

"Yes. This ordeal that you've been through, most people would have just given up..."

"I had given up." I said, quietly interrupting him. "At least until you barged in and saved me."

"What I'm saying is that all of this is a testament to your strength and your will to overcome and carry on. Not many people can do that after they've been through a traumatic experience." he explained, an odd emotion passing through his eyes, it was there and then it was gone before I could discern what it had been. "Shall we?" he asked, once again offering me his elbow.

"Always the gentleman." I replied, taking his arm. "And thanks for saying all of that. I makes me feel a little better."

He smiled small half smile and replied, "You're welcome." as we arrived back at my truck.

**VVV**

We arrived at the house a little while later and carried the groceries inside to the kitchen. When I had finished putting them away, I headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

"Have you finished fixing my door yet?" I called to Carlisle, as I squeezed some toothpaste onto my brush.

"Yes, it is as good as new." his voice came from the bathroom door.

"Gah! Don't do that!" I said, startled.

"I apologize." he said. "I just came to tell you that I'll probably go hunting tonight."

I looked at his eyes, they were a dark gold, nearly black around the edges. "You look like you could use a good hunt." I commented.

He smiled, "I will not go very far. Just out in the surrounding woods behind the house, so if you need me all you have to do is yell."

"Will do." I said.

"Very well. Good night." he said.

"Happy hunting." I replied and with that he was gone.

I walked into my room and shut the newly renovated door behind me. I curled up under my blanket and tried to go to sleep. When I finally fell into a slumber, it surprisingly wasn't riddled with nightmares.

**VVV**

Sometime later I was startled awake, by what or whom I didn't know. But something was off, I glanced at the clock by my bedside- 4:30 am. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, grabbing my robe off of the chair at my desk and slipping my arms into it. I opened the door and peeped out into the hall.

"Carlisle?" I whispered. No answer. "Hello?"

I crept toward the stairs, slowly stepping down them (so I wouldn't trip), and glancing around in the darkness. I heard a door creak open behind me, but no footsteps. My heart accelerated in my chest until I was sure it would flop out onto the carpet. I held my breath, waiting. 'Please, let it be Carlisle.' I chanted in my mind.

"Bella?" a voice murmured. I breathed a sigh and was about to ask what he was doing when I felt Carlisle's fingers on my lips, "Shh. There is someone here." he said, pulling me closer to him. "Take my hand and do not let go." he ordered, I did as he requested.

He pulled me forward toward the kitchen, simultaneously opening the door and flipping on the switch. The back doorway stood open, much like it had the day I had found Charlie. Carlisle examined the knob, "Its been crushed. Whomever it was was here while I was out hunting." he explained, then his natural reasoning and compassion kicked in. "Are you alright?" he asked, gently pushing me down into a chair and kneeling in front of me, eyes searching for injuries that thankfully weren't there.

"Yeah. Something woke me up, but I didn't know what or, I suppose in this case, who. Can you smell anything?"

"Yes, but the scent is not familiar."

"So it wasn't Victoria?"

"No. But until we figure out who it could have been, I'm not leaving your side." he vowed, surprisingly protective.

"Alice and Jasper will be here tomorrow. Maybe they can help." I tried to sooth his fears. "You don't think whoever it was would be back tonight, do you?"

"No. I don't think so."

"So much for a decent night's sleep." I muttered.

"You should go back to bed."

"Yeah, like I could really sleep after the latest escapade of the 'Lets Kill Bella club.'"

"In that case, shall I make you some coffee?"

"Coffee sounds great." I replied.

"Would you like some breakfast with that order?"

"That, I think I can manage myself." I replied, smiling a sleepy smile.

**VVV**

**So thats chapter five! I know its been about a month since I updated but the creative juices in my brain just haven't been flowing for the past few weeks. In fact I think that they shut down for a while. But tonight I sat down in front of my computer and BAM! I started typing and couldn't stop. I think it might have been the excitement for what is to come this weekend! *SQUEE!* Ahem, sorry fangirl moment. Anyway the above is the result of said labor, so I hope you enjoyed it! =) Next chapter will be the return of Alice and Jasper! Please leave a little review, even if it says, 'This sucks' I'll take it. **

**On a side note- I just want to thank everyone who sent their condolences for my family and I in your reviews when I posted last month. They were all really very appreciated during such a tough time. Thank you! **

**Now shout out time- THANK YOU- hopeforastalemate, LivingInTheClouds, kouga's older woman, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, hnwhitlock2000, Kathy Hiester, Cindy2b, ellaryne, jjcullen, Tabpire, Cullen Cousin, Isa, Ivorygirl1990, Vampiriccountess666, Nissa-Cullen, and Dark..x, for reading and reviewing last chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6 Secrets

**Chapter 6- Secrets**

**Song for this chapter- Secrets- One Republic**

**VVV **

**Carlisle- **

I was seated in the living area watching a news report, while Bella was upstairs taking advantage of a few 'human moments.' There had been several disappearances in the Seattle area. One of the missing, Riley Biers, was a local. I could remember treating him at the hospital after he had sprained his ankle whilst playing sports for the high school.

I was mulling over the idea that one of my kind could be involved in the situation, when Bella came down the stairs and joined me on the couch.

"What's going on?" she nodded toward the television screen.

"Apparently there have been several missing person cases in Seattle. One of whom, Riley Biers, was from Forks."

"Riley Biers. I think I remember Charlie talking about the family, he was a friend of Mr. Biers, Riley's father. I've never met them though." she explained, then was silent for a few moments, staring at me, contemplating. She finally spoke, "Is there something that you aren't telling me about this?" she asked.

"Well, I..." I hesitated, then, "I have a theory that a vampire might be responsible for the disappearances."

She swallowed the invisible lump in her throat, "A vampire? As in Victoria?" she asked, guardedly.

"I couldn't tell you for certain, Bella." I explained. "But the evidence does point to one of us, be it Victoria or whomever."

Bella began trembling, "What evidence is there? What does it point to exactly?"

I reached out and lifted her closer to my side, wrapping my arm around her shoulders in a gesture of comfort, then I began explaining. "The disappearances are random, most happening in the slums were the poor and homeless population of Seattle live. Also, several bodies have been found drained entirely of blood. All of this either points to an extremely uncivilized vampire, hunting without restraint or..."

"Or?" Bella prompted.

"An army of newborn vampires."

She raised a brow at that, "An army of vampires?"

"A century or so ago, they were very common in the south western portion of the country and Mexico. Jasper would be able to explain more in detail than I could. He was created by a woman, Maria, for her army of newborns."

"Do you think that it could have been one of them that was in the house last night?" she asked.

"I do not know. If it is an army and Victoria is behind it, then I would say yes. But why would she send someone else here when it has been her that has acted every other time?" I wondered, referring indirectly to Charlie, Renee, and Phil's deaths.

"Maybe she is staying out of the action to avoid Alice's visions." Bella surmised. I had to admit it was plausible guess.

"Perhaps."

The doorbell suddenly rang. I rose and glanced out the window, finding two familiar faces- Alice and Jasper had arrived.

I smiled to myself, "Speak of the little devil."

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

I didn't answer, just went to open the door. When I did Alice practically threw herself inside, her cell up to her ear. "No, Rose, you shouldn't stay in the area. Come to Alaska or back to Forks. If you don't, they might try again."

"Emmett and I will leave tonight." I heard Rose say on the other end.

"Good. We shouldn't be separated, something is going on that I haven't seen." My brow creased at this statement.

Jasper glanced toward me, then turned to Alice, "Ask her if she or Emmett got a good look at them."

"Jazz wants to know if either of you saw what they looked like?"

"Yes, we'll explain more when we get there. Wait, why are you back in Forks? You know that Edward didn't want any of us to go back."

I motioned for Alice to give me the phone, "Rose." I said.

"Carlisle." she replied.

"Firstly, there are several things that you do not know about this situation. Please do not judge until we can give you all of the facts when you get here.

"Fine." she sighed.

"Secondly," I continued. "what happened to the two of you?"

"We were attacked while we were out hunting."

"Attacked?" I asked, concerned.

"Yes, one was a female and the other one was a male newborn, we believe. I think that they underestimated Emmett's strength. We were able to fight them off, but they scrambled away before we could do anything more. I was injured or I'm sure Emmett would have tracked them down."

A feeling of dread settled over me like a dark cloud, "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I'm fine, we're both fine."

"Thank God, that you're both safe." I muttered.

Rose was quiet for a moment."Emmett and I will be there tomorrow."

"Very well. We will see you then. Be safe, Rose." I replied, then ended the call.

"Where is Bella?" Alice demanded, as I handed the cell back to her.

"Right here." Bella answered quietly from the doorway of the front room.

All was silent for a moment, neither Bella nor Alice and Jasper seemed to know how to greet one another. Then finally Alice, reminiscent of the first time they had met, zipped forward and embraced Bella.

"Bella! It's so good to see you!" Alice said, if she had been able to, I am sure that she would have been crying.

"Easy, Alice. I do need to breathe." Bella replied with a quirk of her lips, as Alice tightened her arms around her. "It's good to see you too! I've missed you!"

"I was so worried about you after we left. But Edward wouldn't allow me to check on you." she pouted.

"I'm fine, Alice. Or, at least, better than I was." Bella soothed, glancing over Alice's shoulder toward me, our eyes meeting. When Alice finally let her go she took a tentative step toward Jasper. "Jasper, you look like you've recently fed. Would it be alright if I hugged you or would that be to hard for you?"

He looked surprised for a moment then, "I...Yeah, it's alright."

Bella stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened." she said, referring to her fateful birthday party.

"If anyone should be apologizin', it would be me, Bella."

"It wasn't your fault, Jasper. I don't blame you."

"Thank you." he said, as an invisible weight seemingly lifted from his shoulders.

Bella stepped back and looked from Jasper to Alice, "It's so good to see you both."

"Yes, now can I ask..." Alice grabbed Bella by the shoulders and turned her around. "what are you wearing?" she demanded, looking at Bella's plain t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Bella laughed, "I knew you wouldn't like it. But I'm wearing what I think is comfortable."

"Ugh! I'm almost afraid to look in your closet." Alice complained, dragging Bella up the stairs while giving Jasper a meaningful look over her shoulder. He nodded in return and turned to me, motioning toward the front room.

**VVV**

Soon after we sat on the couch, listening as Alice rambled through Bella's wardrobe, knowing all the while that she was also listening to us so she could gain whatever information she could. "Alice is worried." Jasper stated, out of the blue.

"She is not the only one, Jasper. There was someone in the house last night, whilst I was out hunting."

"I thought I smelled an unfamiliar scent. Any idea of who it may have been?"

"No. And now this whole fiasco with Rose and Emmett..." I explained, running my hand through my hair, sufficiently ruffling it.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but this could be related to Esme..." he didn't finish his explanation.

My brow creased, "I know." I replied quietly. "But please be careful what you say around Bella. She doesn't know about...everything."

"She doesn't know?"

I merely shook my head.

"Why haven't you told her?" he asked

"After all that has happened to Bella, I did not believe that I needed to add to her depression by telling her."

"But Bella loved Esme just as much as the rest of us. Don't you think that she deserves to know what happened?"

I remained quiet, contemplating.

Jasper sighed, "We have to figure out what's goin' on."

"Has Alice seen anything?" I asked.

"She hasn't seen anything pertainin' to the attacks." he began. "That's why she's been so worried."

"But she has seen something else. What was it, Jasper?"

He paused for a moment, "It...It was a vision of Bella."

"What about Bella?" I asked, warily.

"She was a newborn vampire."

"Did Alice not see that when Bella first moved to Forks?"

"Yes, but the thing is, even with Edward gone the vision hasn't changed. It's like it's set in stone, that Bella will become one of us regardless."

I nodded, "Speaking of Edward, has anyone heard from him?" For all we knew Edward could have fallen prey to an attack, the same as Esme.

"Alice spoke with him a couple of days ago. He is still in South America."

"Well, that is...good news, I suppose."

We remained quiet, each of us mulling over the information that we had been given, trying our best to figure out the mystery behind it all.

**VVV**

**Bella- **

I knew that Alice was trying to distract me, keep me from whatever Jasper was talking to Carlisle about downstairs, but I was glad to have her back regardless.

"So, what have you and Jasper been doing, since you left?" I asked, quietly.

"Well, we've been checking into my past actually." she replied, while tossing some of my clothes out of my closet, over her shoulder, and into a pile.

"What have you found out?"

"Well, I was born Mary Alice Brandon and I'm originally from Biloxi, Mississippi. I had a sister Cynthia and her daughter, my niece, still lives there."

"Oh." I nodded, though she was turned away from me. We discussed several other more mundane subjects before I finally rallied the courage to ask, "Alice?"

"Yes?" she asked, finally turning around.

"What are you keeping from me? What are Jasper and Carlisle talking about?"

"Nothing..." she began.

"Look Alice, we may have been separated for several months but I'm not stupid and I know when you're hiding something."

Alice sighed, "Look, Bella, we didn't want to involve you in this after everything that you've been through these past months."

"Alice, in all honesty, aside from the obvious, what more could there be?"

She stared at me for a moment, as if trying to decide whether I could take the information or not. She sighed, "Rosalie and Emmett were attacked while they were hunting.

"Attacked?" I asked. "By who?"

"It was vampires. One was a newborn male, the other was female and was significantly older. They said that they would explain more thoroughly when they get here."

"They're coming here?"

"Yes, they should arrive tomorrow."

"Is there anyone else coming?" I asked, warily, though at that particular moment I was still angry with Edward. My tantrum the day before had helped a little, but I was still seething underneath it all.

"No. No one else will be coming." Alice said, catching my hint.

I nodded, 'Wait!' my mind screamed. 'Someone else is missing.' "What about Esme?" I asked, aloud.

Alice gave me a confused look, then her gaze softened, "Carlisle hasn't told you then." she muttered.

"He hasn't told me what, Alice?" I asked.

Alice stilled in her motions, hesitating.

"Hey darlin', are you finished catching up with Bella?" Jasper interrupted from the doorway.

"Yes." Alice jumped at the change in topic, to my utter annoyance.

"We better head on over to the house and get everything ready for Rose and Emmett's arrival." he suggested.

"Wait, you're not staying here?" I asked, surprised.

"No." Jasper answered. "We're going to stay at our old place."

"What about Carlisle?"

"I can go or, if you will permit me, I can stay here, Bella." he said, stepping through the door.

"I...would really appreciate it if you stayed, Carlisle." I replied, bashfully. "I mean unless you need to go?"

"No." he shook his blond head. "I have no need to be anywhere else."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

Jasper looked between us, from one to the other, an eyebrow raised. "Alice and I will head on over."

"Alright." Carlisle replied.

"We'll be back later." Alice said, waving as she and Jasper stepped out of my bedroom door.

All was quiet for a moment until Carlisle spoke, "Would you like me to prepare some dinner for you?"

"Carlisle, I didn't want you to stay so you could cater to my every need. I can cook for myself." I explained.

"I merely thought that I would offer." he said, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Well, you could help me cook. I mean, since you offered and everything." I suggested.

"Very well."

**VVV**

That was how I found myself in the kitchen, standing at the counter wrapping a small steak and a potato in aluminum foil to place in the oven. Carlisle was beside me cutting some vegetables for a salad, 'so I could get some the vitamins that I desperately needed', or so he said.

I worked aimlessly, my mind drifting back to the conversation I had had with Alice earlier.

"_Carlisle hasn't told you then." _What had she meant? I had known since the moment I had first seen Carlisle again that something was wrong and had eventually deducted that it was about Esme, but what it was I couldn't say for sure. I just knew that it had taken a toll on Carlisle the same way the loss of my family had taken its toll on me.

'My God!' My mind screamed. 'Loss.' I had seen the same sadness I had felt so many countless times mirrored in his eyes. I had seen the same defeated look reflected on his face when he thought that I hadn't noticed. He had only been back in my life for a couple of days but I knew, instinctively, that something was horribly wrong. Something terrible had happened to Esme.

**VVV**

**Sorry for the wait! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter regardless! I hope everyone has had a happy holiday season and you have my best wishes for a new year! **

**I've worked out a little bit more of the plot to this story, so hopefully (and I do stress the 'hopefully') I'll be able to update more often. If not, then know that I will finish this eventually. It may take a while but I'm not going to give up on this story. Also I keep forgetting to mention that the playlist for this story is on my profile with links to videos for each song, so if your interested, go and check them out. **

**THANK YOU- hnwhitlock2000, ellaryne, Kawaii Stella, Ivorygirl1990, VMIH930, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, LivingInTheClouds, Cullen Cousin, Lollyanna, kouga's older woman, city bookworm, EastAngels2009, EJ 12212012, Nissa-Cullen, 4MeJasper, Konohashinobi07, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, and Sazzledazzled, for your wonderful reviews! Keep 'em coming! **


	7. Chapter 7 Illuminated

**Chapter 7- Illuminated**

**Song for this chapter- Illuminated by Hurts**

**VVV**

**Bella- **

After my revelation, I was uncertain as to how to broach the subject of what had happened to Esme. I didn't know how to ask the questions I needed to ask without hurting Carlisle further by bringing up memories. I knew, intuitively, that Esme was indeed gone. My instincts told me so, otherwise she would be right by Carlisle's side. It hurt to know. I had grown very close to Esme, just as I had the rest of the family. Her warm and caring nature made disliking her impossible. Now I just had to figure out what had happened.

I was in the kitchen washing the dishes left from my dinner, Carlisle had stepped out of the room to make a phone call. He wanted to see if Alice had seen or could see anything else. I waited until I heard his quiet voice stop and then steeled my resolve.

A knock sounded on the front door, fate had other plans it seemed. I stepped into the hall to find Carlisle standing there, his cell phone still against his ear, staring at the door.

He then silently moved to my side, "I will go out the back. I will return later, I promise. You should be safe in their company." he said, reaching down and grabbing my hand bringing it to his lips. My brow creased in confusion but I nodded, in the next instant he was gone.

I shook myself from my daze as another knock came and I walked over to open the door. Jacob and Billy was on the other side, sufficiently drenched from the ever present torrential rainfall.

"Hey, Jake, Billy, come in." I said, opening the entrance further.

"Hello, Bella." Billy replied, wheeling his wheelchair over the threshold.

"Dad and I thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing. And bring you some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry."

"Thank you." I replied, taking the proffered dish to place in the refrigerator. When I returned I found my guests had moved into the living room, Billy by the heater and Jacob sitting on the couch, an odd expression on his face.

"Something wrong, Jake?" I asked, noticing his body shaking. "If your cold, I can try to build a fire." I suggested, motioning toward the unused fireplace.

"No, that's alright, Bella." Billy said, while giving Jacob a meaningful look.

I saw Jacob take a deep breath and then the trembling stopped. "Dad's right, Bella. I'm fine."

"Alright, then."

"Besides I think building a fire might be a bit out of your skill range." he teased.

"Hey!" I smirked, punching him in the shoulder and then wishing that I hadn't. "Ow. What are you on, Jake? Steroids? You're all muscle now."

"Just filling out, Bella." he replied.

"Yes, he's having quite the growth spurt." Billy said, behind us.

I suddenly felt as though they were keeping something from me. As though they had a secret that I wasn't in on. It was the same feeling I had gotten when I had first seen the Cullen's in the cafeteria at school so many months before. Something was off with Jacob and he wasn't telling me what it was.

"You seem to be doing a little better." Jacob pointed out, jerking me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, "I am. I mean of course I still miss Charlie and my mom and Phil. But I think I'm starting to accept things better than I was."

"That's good." Billy said. "You know, Bella, if you ever need anything at all, you can call us. I was Charlie's friend for many years and I think of you as a daughter."

"Thank you, Billy." I replied, touched by the sentiment.

"You're looking a bit more healthy than the last time we saw you." Jake said.

"Yeah, I've been eating more." I said, telling the partial truth. I knew that people on the reservation didn't like the Cullen's, so I wasn't about to mention Carlisle.

"Well, keep it up. You were a bit on the skinny side to begin with." Jake commented.

"Gee, thanks, Jake." I said, smiling at his teasing. I tried to hit him again, but he caught my hand before I could.

"Don't want you to hurt yourself again." he said, releasing my wrist.

"Well, I suppose we had better go, Jake. The Seahawks are playing tonight and I don't want to miss kick off." Billy said, glancing at his watch and wheeling himself toward the door.

"Okay, Dad." he replied.

"Well, I'll see you both later then." I said, getting up and walking them out.

"Bye, Bella." Jake said, awkwardly hugging me.

"Bye, Jake, Billy." I replied.

"Bye, Bella. We'll visit again soon." Billy replied.

As they walked down the walkway toward their truck, I heard them muttering to one another. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying but the words, 'control', 'secret', and 'smells sickly sweet' reached my ears. My brow furrowed as I shut the door, I sniffed the air and could smell nothing. What secret was Jake and Billy keeping? I pushed the information aside to mull over later.

It had been good to see them both regardless of their secrecy. I hadn't seen them since Charlie's funeral. After they had gone, however, I was left by myself in the house, alone with my thoughts. I immediately went back to the train of thought that had preoccupied my mind before my guests had arrived. Carlisle still hadn't returned, so that gave me enough time to contemplate upon how to ask the questions that I needed answers to.

To pass some time I went into the living room and turned on the TV, I hadn't had it on since before Charlie had died. I flipped through the channels, not really paying any attention to them. I stopped on a news channel just in time to see breaking news, "We go now to our correspondent on the scene." The anchorman said. The image changed to a reporter standing by an alleyway somewhere in Seattle.

She began explaining that two bodies had been found in that alley, drained of blood, and were yet to be identified. "Police are baffled by the number of escalating disappearances and subsequent murders. Some theories range from gang violence to a wildly active serial killer." she went continued on, but I didn't hear any of it. My mind went back to the conversation I had had with Carlisle that morning, 'Could it really be an army of newborn vampires?' I wondered.

I suddenly felt an unnatural breeze and looked to my side to find that Carlisle had arrived beside me. "Did you enjoy your visit with the Blacks?" he asked. I merely nodded. "What is going on?" he motioned toward the television screen.

"Two more bodies were found in Seattle, unidentified and drained of blood." I summarized, quietly, suddenly nervous about the conversation I was about to initiate.

"It is getting worse then." he said, quietly, mostly to himself. He must have noticed something in my expression for his next question was about me, "Is something troubling you, Bella?"

I took a deep breath, I turned toward him, "Carlisle, I need to ask you a question." I said, quietly, not looking at him but rather down at the floor. "And I'd prefer an honest answer."

"Yes? What is it, Bella?" he asked. A stray tear rolled down my cheek, both from nerves and from the thought of Esme, garnering his attention. "Bella?" he demanded concerned.

'Just ask.' I thought. "What happened to Esme, Carlisle? Why isn't she here with the rest of the family? Why isn't she here with you?"

At that he stilled, transforming into a cold stone statue, not moving, not breathing a word. The silence stretched on for several minutes, "What led you to believe that something happened?" he finally choked out.

"Carlisle, don't you think that I've noticed how miserable you are? I know you've tried to hide it but it's there. I can see the loss in your eyes, the hurt. Now, please, tell me what happened?"

He looked down at the floor, closed his eyes, and when he looked back up to me, his eyes were flooded with unshed tears. "You have to understand that, after everything that you've been through, Bella, I thought it best to keep it from you."

'Miserable himself and still thinking of my well being.' I thought, amazed. "I understand, Carlisle. But you need to understand that in my darkest hour you were there for me. Now let me be here for you."

He closed his eyes again, "We were in Ithaca, New York..." he began, weaving a woeful tale of how Esme, his dear Esme, had went out hunting and never returned. With each word I could tell that he blamed himself for what had happened and how hurt and lost he truly was.

"I saw the smoke...a purple plume swirling up out of the trees. I ran out of the house and into the forest, but by the time I arrived there was nothing left...nothing but ashes." he rested his forehead against his folded hands. I could tell that he was holding back the dry sobs that were threatening to wrack his body. "There was nothing I could do." he said, so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

Tears threated to spill from my own eyes as I scooted closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Carlisle?" I said, quietly. "Carlisle would you look at me, please?" He kept his head down, until I reached out and pried one his hands from its folded position, taking it in my own.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault." I repeated, pulling him into my arms, laying his blond head on my shoulder. I had never seen him lose control of his emotions in this manner. It was the first time I had ever seen him, or any vampire for that matter, so vulnerable.

A moment later, I felt his arms wrap around me in an embrace and I did the same. We sat there like that for quite some time, just holding on to one another, me crying the tears that he couldn't shed. But then I felt him pull back, out of the embrace. I looked up, meeting his gaze, "I suppose that you and I are two of a kind." he said, miserably, timidly running his finger tips across my jaw to dry the tear tracks.

"I suppose so." I agreed, then, "Didn't you ever catch the person who...did it?" I couldn't bring myself to say the alternative.

"We tried." he said, quietly. "But every trail we followed, every lead, led us to a dead end. Whomever it was did not want to be caught."

I thought for a moment, "Do you think that it could be the same vampires that attacked Rosalie and Emmett?"

"I do not know. We will not be able to piece together much more until they arrive tomorrow." he replied, still looking downtrodden.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through something like this, Carlisle. You didn't deserve it." I said, taking his hand in mine and giving it a small squeeze, while using my other to swipe my cheeks.

"You didn't deserve to have your family taken from you either, Bella." he replied, quietly.

"Fate can sure be cruel." I lamented.

"If anyone knows that better, it is I."

I took a deep breath, "Do you believe that we can go on, after all of this?"

"I believe we have to try. It's what they would have wanted, no matter how miserable we are." he said, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Well, at least we have each other to be miserable with. We both know what the other is going through." I said, then to my surprise I yawned. My body was abruptly letting me know just how tired and emotionally drained I was.

Carlisle glanced at the clock, "It's getting late, Bella, you should get some rest."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything. Goodness knows, I haven't slept a decent nights sleep since before all of this happened." I said, as I rose from my seat. "Good night, Carlisle. And thank you for your honesty. I really appreciate it."

"Try to sleep well, Bella." he replied, his sadness still showing in his eyes

I headed upstairs to my room and began my nightly routine of brushing my teeth and changing into my pajama's. My head hit the pillow soon after, but try as I might I could not go to sleep. Minutes passed then an hour as I lay there tossing and turning.

Whenever I closed my eyes I'd see everything replaying- finding my dad in the kitchen, his funeral, my mom and stepfather's funeral, and then my last memory of Esme at my birthday party. It all was just too much and I felt the tears coming again. I shoved my face into my pillow in an attempt to muffle the noise, but I had momentarily forgotten how great vampire hearing is.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice called from the doorway. When I didn't respond he came in and sat down on the side of my bed, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I dried my tears and wiped them from my face with the back of my hand. "Sorry." I managed to say.

He managed to smile a small smile, "Can't sleep?" he guessed.

"No. Everything floods back in when I close my eyes, its like I'm reliving it all again and again. Like a nightmare." I explained.

"I am sure that if I were able to sleep, I would be in the same condition." he said, softly. "Is there anything that I can do to help you sleep?" I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips, typical compassionate Carlisle, always placing others before himself.

My mind, however, automatically brought up the memories of Edward holding me while I slept. I wasn't about to ask Carlisle to do that but he could sit with me until I did fall asleep. "Would you mind just...sitting with me?" I asked.

"If you don't believe I will be too distracting?" he asked. I shook my head. "Very well." He kicked off his shoes and slid down until his shoulders was against the head of my bed. I turned over facing him and he automatically wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Before long I was drifting into the realm of dreams, not realizing exactly how cold my pillow had become and paying little attention to the steady rise and fall motion beneath my head.

**VVV**

**Well, I hope that you liked it! Goodness knows, I was a bit nervous about posting this one, but I put my fears aside and decided to do so. =) Question- Would you all rather have two perspectives in one chapter such as in chapter 6 or would you rather I do it this way, with only one person's point of view? Let me know. ;) **

**THANK YOU- VMIH930, LivingInTheClouds, DracoDreams-2, Lollyanna, BELLA STARFIRE7745231, Team Non-canon, IThinkINeededThat, Cat, hnwhitlock2000, Cullen Cousin, Ivorygirl1990, Cindy 2b, jjcullen, ellaryne, Chrystal06921, kouga's older woman, Nissa-Cullen, Legolas's Mione0233, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Sazzledazzled, LaffertyGirl85, GracefulDemon, shadow girls 100, and LittleGreenTroll, for all of the wonderful, charming reviews! Keep them comimg! **


	8. Chapter 8 Glad You Came

**Chapter 8- Glad You Came**

**Song for this chapter- Glad You Came- The Wanted**

**VVV**

**Carlisle- **

After I had laid down beside Bella, she had unknowingly snuggled into my side and laid her head on my chest. The position was not uncomfortable, it seemed...pleasant, in a sense. The warmth from her body radiated into my own and warmed my skin. I remembered that Edward had once told me that he held her whilst she slept and that she often times spoke in her unconsciousness. I could not help but wonder if I would hear her say anything, needless to say I wasn't disappointed. About an hour or so after she initially fell asleep, Bella began to speak.

"No! Please, no!" she muttered, almost cried. "Victoria." she said lowly, almost as if she was afraid to garner someones attention. "No, no, no."

I glanced down at her face to find it troubled, a small wrinkle of fear creased the porcelain skin of her brow. I decided to do something, anything to try and ease her sleep. I stroked my hand through her hair and softly whispered, "Bella, I am here."

The tension on her face immediately dissolved, a peaceful expression taking it's place, "Carlisle? Carlisle, please don't go." she mumbled, curling her fingers into my shirt.

"I am not going anywhere, Bella."

At my declaration, she seemed to calm and fell back into a deep slumber. The rest of the night passed by without further incident and dawn soon broke through the ever present clouds and trees, with a spot of rare sun shining in through the window. Bella slowly awakened, blinking her eyes, trying, I guessed, to adjust to the bright intrusion. I shifted my position under her head, to which she jumped and quickly sat up, only to fall out of bed.

"Ouch!" I heard her mumble, rubbing her backside.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine. I had just forgotten that you were there." she said, sheepishly, pausing, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

I couldn't help but smile, "No, not at all." I replied. "You seem to have slept well."

She took a moment to contemplate, "I suppose that I did. When...when I was with Edward he used to hold me while I slept. I guess I've just missed that." she said, getting up from the floor.

The sun abruptly burst even more brightly through the clouds and shone on my face. Bella stilled her movements and stood for a moment, her mouth hanging open, to which I smiled a small embarrassed smile. My cell phone started vibrating on the bedside table breaking Bella out of her stupor.

"Hello?" I answered, putting the phone on speaker, while I tried to locate my shoes.

"Carlisle," I heard Jasper's voice on the other end. "Rose and Emmett will be here soon. Are you goin' to come over here or do you want us to bring them over there?"

I glanced at Bella, seeking her opinion, "Would you rather them come over here or would you mind going over to the house?"

She thought about it for a moment, "I wouldn't mind going." she said finally.

I nodded, "Jasper, we will come over there."

"Alright, we'll see you both soon." he replied.

I then hung up and rose from the bed, trying to straighten my wrinkled shirt..

A blush rose in Bella's cheeks, as she stood for a moment staring at me, "I-I'm going to go and take a shower." she said, grabbing her toiletries and a change of clothes and practically running to the door. My brow wrinkled in confusion but she was out the door and down the hall before I could raise any questions. I merely shrugged to myself, headed down stairs, and set about preparing some breakfast for her.

**VVV**

A while later, we were in Bella's truck, driving down the highway toward my house. The greenery passed by outside the window as I drove. I had insisted that I do so, since she seemed a bit apprehensive.

"What has you so tense, Bella?" I asked, fearful that she may have been a bit too hasty in thinking that she was ready to return to the house.

"Its...its just...well, Rosalie, for one thing." she struggled to explain.

"Ah..." I understood her nervousness. "There is no reason to worry about Rose. She can be a bit...arrogant and condescending but she always means well in the end. Besides, Emmett will be there, so he will reign her in."

Bella merely nodded in return, as we turned from the main highway onto the drive leading up to my home. The house soon became visible through the tree line and as we drew near she spoke, "I haven't been here since..." she choked at the end and couldn't finish.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, giving it a small squeeze, "Everything will be alright, Bella. I'll be by your side with every step you take. If you think this will be too much then you don't have to go in."

She sucked in a deep breath, "Okay." she quietly replied.

We stopped by the front walkway, the house towering before us like a silent giant in the midst of fog and rain that had settled yet again over the Olympic peninsula. Bella sat stock still in the passenger seat. She could have easily been mistaken for one of my kind, but for the blush rising in her cheeks and the steady rhythm of her heart softly beating out the music of life.

"Bella?" I asked, pulling her out of whatever reverie her mind had conjured. "Are you sure that you are ready for this? For the memories you will face by going back in there?"

"Yeah." she nodded frantically, as if trying to convince herself. "Yeah, I'm ready." she said, throwing me a small smile and opening her truck door. She stepped out into the misty rain, but instead of running for the front door she waited patiently for me, reaching for my hand as soon as I arrived by her side.

We stepped into the house and, not even a millisecond later, Emmett was there sweeping Bella into a giant but gentle bear hug. "Bella!" he smiled, the happiest I had seen him in months.

"Um...Emmett...can't...breathe." Bella managed to choke out in the midst of his hug.

"Oh, sorry." he said, setting her back down on her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, no harm done." Bella smirked at him, as Rosalie stepped into the room, glaring in Bella's direction.

Bella shied backward, stepping behind my shoulder and gripping my arm. "Rose." I said, in a warning tone, as I pulled Bella toward the stairs and into the living area at the top. Rose and Emmett followed shuffling in behind us as Jasper and Alice seemingly appeared out of thin air. Alice sat down beside Bella, throwing her arm around her shoulder, while the other three and myself remained standing.

There was a few moments of silence before Rosalie broke it with a maelstrom of angry questions.

"Would anyone care to explain to me why we're back here, with her?" she demanded, angrily motioning toward Bella.

"Rose..." Alice and I began at the same time, but she interrupted us.

"Edward told us to stay away from her! In fact, if he hadn't gotten involved with her," she pointed disgustedly at Bella, "then we wouldn't have had to leave in the first place! And maybe Esme would still be alive!"

Bella gulped and dropped her head.

"All of our problems began when _she_ came into our lives!" Rose continued.

"Rosalie, that is enough!" I tried to silence her.

"NO! Someone needs to bring all of this to light!" she replied, hatefully.

Bella stood from her seat, muttered something akin to 'excuse me', and ran out the door.

"Bella!" I called after her, with no response. I turned back to Rose who was looking incredibly smug, "You have no idea what you have just done!" I said, heatedly. My emotions were officially at war. My worry for Bella was battling with my anger toward Rose resulting in my utter confusion as to how to properly handle the situation.

"What? Made the little human cry?" Rose smirked.

"Rose, you have no idea what Bella has been through in our absence." Alice said, suddenly beside me, glaring at her.

"What happened to her?" Emmett asked, innocently.

"I am going after Bella. Alice, would you mind filling them in on everything?" I asked, finally deciding to go after Bella instead of standing there arguing with Rose to no end.

"Not at all." she replied, throwing another glare in Rose's direction. I turned and walked out the door as I heard Alice begin, "After we left, Victoria returned. She caught Bella unawares and killed Charlie. Then several days later her mother and stepfather in Florida were attacked and killed."

I listened as I stepped down the stairs and out the door. Bella was sitting silently on the front steps, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. She was staring off into the surrounding trees, a haunted look in her brown eyes. She didn't utter a word as I sat down beside her, simply remained motionless.

"Bella?" I asked, gently. "What Rose said was entirely out of context..." I began explaining, when I did not receive a response.

"But she's right." Bella interrupted, quietly. "She's been right from the beginning. I never should have interfered with your lives in the first place. If I hadn't then your family wouldn't have fallen apart and you still would have Esme."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "all of this happened because of our own choices. Edward chose to bring you into our world. Then he chose to leave and, because I did not want to loose my son, I made the decision to follow him, as did Esme. None of us blame you for what has happened." I paused.

"Except Rosalie." she said.

"Rosalie," I sighed. "is just over protective. You could never tell by her outward personality, but she does care greatly about her family. Loosing Esme hurt her more than anything and she is merely looking for someone to take her pent up anger out on."

She merely nodded, still not looking in my direction.

"Bella, none of this, _none _of it, is your fault." I stressed. "If I had known...if any of us had known what would happen when we left we would not have left you behind to deal with all of this alone, regardless of Edward's decision."

She still remained quiet, not even glancing toward me. I scooted closer, wrapped my arm around her and, when she did not resist, I pulled her into my embrace.

She breathed a sigh, resting her head on my shoulder, "Thanks, Carlisle." she said. We sat like that for some time, not speaking another word, simply watching as rain misted down on the forest in front of us.

Bella eventually lifted her head and glanced at me, "Are you ready to go back inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

I rose to my feet and offered her my hand, she took it in hers and stood. I was surprised that she did not release it after she had risen, but held on tightly as we walked toward the door.

Everyone was silent as we walked back into the room. Rose turned to us, "Sorry." she mumbled, looking anywhere except toward Bella.

Bella acknowledged her apology with a nod, returning to her seat beside Alice, and, for a moment, I regretted losing the warmth of her hand in mine. I shook myself from such thoughts and began to speak, "So, please explain to us what happened to the two you whilst you were hunting?"

"Well, we returned from our European trip after Alice called us and said that you all had went to Alaska. We were intending to follow you in a couple of days. The evening after we returned, we decided to hunt since we hadn't been in a few days." Emmett began.

"We went out into the forest at the back of the house and were momentarily separated. When I found Emmett again he was being attacked by a male vampire, he was holding his own of course but I figured I could help him. I started forward and I was tackled to the ground by a female." Rose continued.

"I demolished the male but we had a bit more trouble with the female, she was a newborn. But we were able to deal with her in the end." Emmett finished.

"Do you have any idea as to why they attacked you?" I asked.

"No. We didn't exactly take the time to ask them when they were trying to kill us." she answered smartly.

I sighed frustratingly, deciding to ignore her jibe. "Someone is orchestrating this."

"Victoria." Bella whispered.

"I would have seen her decide." Alice replied, resolutely.

"The Volturi?" Jasper guessed.

I shook my head, "Victoria would be more likely than the Volturi. They would not break their laws with such a situation that is continuing to unfold in Seattle."

"So you believe that its all connected then?" Emmett asked.

"We can't be certain about anythin' until we have more information." Jasper commented.

"And how are you going to get that information?" Bella asked.

"We wait. Someone is bound to slip up some time." Jasper answered.

Bella bit her bottom lip, staring at the floor, her mind, no doubt, troubled. Emmett noticed her worried expression and decided to cheer her up.

"So Bella, have you gotten any better at _Guitar Hero_?" he inquired, changing the subject to a more lighter one.

"Emmett, you know I'm not fast enough to beat you." she replied.

"I know but you can still try." he said, as he helped her up off of the couch and ushered her toward the 'game room', as he affectionately called it. Alice soon followed them with a reluctant Rosalie in tow, only Jasper remained.

"Is something the matter, Jasper?" I asked, turning to look out the window.

"Your emotions toward Bella have grown stronger." he commented, ever the one to be direct and to the point.

"Yes, I suppose they have." I sighed, knowing where this conversation was going.

"You know, Carlisle, it's alright if you..."he hesitated, trying to find the correct term. "like Bella."

"Bella belongs with Edward, if he would ever end this idiotic bout of trying to stay away from her." I explained.

"I don't imagine that Bella would welcome Edward back so easily." he began. "Besides her emotions toward you have grown as well."

I tried to hide my surprise and enthusiasm for the news by asking, "How so?" in a very blasé manner.

"Well, she's growing more and more fond of your friendship, if kindled I think it may blossom into something more." At this I raised a brow, turning my head toward him. "I'm just saying that its okay if you feel the same for her." he replied, throwing his hands up defensively, all the while smirking.

I turned back to the window, watching as the rain pelted the glass, a small smile forming on my lips. "Thank you, Jasper." I said, quietly. After a moment, he drifted into the other room where Emmett was laughing uproariously and I was left alone with my thoughts. 'What if my friendship with Bella was growing into something more?' I asked myself. 'What if it does and she doesn't feel the same way?' and lastly, 'Would I be betraying Esme?'

This particular thought darkened my mood considerably. How could I be thinking such thoughts when Esme had been dead not even a year? I scowled out at the trees completely lost in a myriad of emotions and thoughts, all of which resulted in a sliver of guilt settling in the pit of my stomach. I was so lost in the maze of my mind that I did not hear anyone approach. A soft touch of a hand on my arm alerted me to Bella's presence and her wonderfully pleasant scent filled my senses, sufficiently erasing all of the troubling thoughts.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. "You seem a bit...troubled."

I sucked in a deep cleansing breath, "I'm fine, Bella." I replied, as I reached, unthinkingly, to tuck some hair behind her ear. She glanced at my hand and then into my eyes but thankfully didn't voice the question I saw in her brown orbs. "How was your video game?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, it was fine, until Emmett broke his controller and decided to commandeer mine." she smirked.

I laughed softly, "He does have a tendency break things."

"Yeah, just like you have a tendency to try and distract me from everything." she observed, her voice covering the "Stay out of this, old man." that came from the game room.

I smiled a tiny smile, "I am sorry." I replied both to her statement and to Emmett.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Bella asked, looking at me expectantly.

I turned back toward the glass in front of me, staring out at the ever present gray clouds over head, "I was thinking about Esme actually." I finally admitted, not looking at her.

"Oh." she said, softly. "I can tell that everyone misses her desperately. I do. Just being back in this house makes it worse."

"Does being here make you miss Edward?" I couldn't resist asking.

Bella sighed, "I just don't know any more."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that if he were back here I would more than likely slap and/or punch him for leaving me in the first place...though that it would probably be more detrimental to my hand than anything. But I do think that it would get my point across regardless."

"And what point would you be making?" I had a guess but I wasn't certain.

"As I've told you, if he was here, I really don't think that I could forgive him." she clarified.

"Are you certain about that, Bella?" I was reluctant to believe that her love for Edward had vanished.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm sure that I still have feelings for him but honestly I don't know if I could call it love anymore." she shook her head. "Carlisle, when you found me sitting in that chair bleeding to death, I had convinced myself that I was broken, that I couldn't go on. I had completely given up on life. I didn't feel whole because there was this hole in my chest where my heart had once been. It was like, when Edward left, he had plunged his hand into my chest and ripped it from me. But being back around the rest of the family and _you_," she stressed the word. "has almost healed that wound entirely."

"Thats good to hear." I said.

"I just hope that my presence in your life does the same for you." she said, earnestly and then turning to walk back toward the game room, where I heard Emmett challenging her for a round of _Halo_.

"It already has." I said, quietly to her retreating form.

**VVV**

**Okay, okay, I know I'm a horrible person for not updating before now. I give you my explicit permission to complain and/or yell at me for not doing so. All I ask is that you don't reach through your computer and slap me...though I probably deserve it. I mean how could I leave Carlisle and Bella hanging like that? ; ) In all honesty, my Twilight muse decided to take a long vacation and I just couldn't get this chapter written. My muse finally returned, however, and the above is the result, so I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank You- ****StoryPainter, LittleGreenTroll, VMIH930, ellaryne, IThinkINeededThat, Cindy, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, LaffertyGirl85, kouga's older woman, Kawaii Stella, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, GracefulDemon, shadow girls 100, Cullen Cousin, Ivorygirl1990, NightOwlLady, xXANJIXx, Sazzledazzled, jjcullen, Scarlett woman, basickatie, lovetwilight137, percabeth134, and Nissa-Cullen, for all of the wonderful reviews and for your patience! **


	9. Chapter 9 Once Again

**Chapter 9- Once Again**

**Song for this chapter- Once Again- Frankie Jordan**

**VVV**

**Bella- **

Carlisle was uncharacteristically quiet as he drove me home, not once did he strike up a conversation or ask me if I was okay, as was usual. I was beginning to worry that being back at his former home, with all of the reminders of Esme, had been too much for him. The memories of Edward had, surprisingly, not affected me as much as I had initially thought they would, which was odd. But from the way Carlisle was acting something was up with him and I resolved to find out what it was.

"Are you okay, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Isn't that a bit backward? Am I not the one that is usually asking you that?" he smirked, so perhaps he wasn't as troubled as I thought or he was putting on a very convincing facade.

Seeing Carlisle smirk, however, had unforeseeable consequences and I couldn't help the smile that twitched onto my lips as a result, "It's just that you seem like...I don't know...like you're brooding."

"Is that anything new for a vampire?" he joked, lightheartedly.

"I suppose not. But whatever it is, if you need to talk about it, I'm here." I prompted, laying my hand on his that was resting on the seat between us, he entwined his fingers with my own and held on snugly.

He sighed then, "It isn't anything serious." he said, avoiding a direct answer. "I was merely thinking about how being around you has helped me with my sorrow." he explained, glancing toward me in his peripheral.

My instinct told me that that wasn't all that he had been thinking about, but I decided not to push the subject for the moment and acknowledge my surprise toward his statement, "I've helped you? How?" I asked.

"Bella, if any two individuals understand one another, it would be you and I."

"Yeah," I agreed. "but going back there and facing those reminders of Edward, didn't really bother me as much as I had anticipated."

He glanced at me fully, "I could tell. You seemed to enjoy being around Alice, Jasper, and Emmett again." he dutifully left out Rosalie.

"I did." I replied, suddenly yawning.

"You look tired." Carlisle acknowledged, as we pulled into the drive way.

"Playing video games with Emmett takes something out of you." I grinned.

"Well, lets get you inside then." he said, in the next instant he was opening my door and offering his hand to me in an old fashioned, gentlemanly gesture. I took it gratefully and held onto it as he led me toward the front steps. I unlocked the door and started forward across the threshold, only to be stopped by Carlisle grabbing my waist and placing me behind him.

"Carlisle?" I asked, confused, the smile falling from my face. "What's wrong?"

He remained quiet a second longer, "Someone has been here." he replied, slowly stepping into the front hall.

"Who?" I breathed, the happy mood disappearing, as horribly cold feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Terror seized me and, in the dark, the familiar forms of my home took the shape of horrifying, macabre figures, leering and reaching for me through the blackness. Carlisle didn't answer my question but thankfully flipped on the light switch, whilst sniffing the air.

"Are they still here?" I whispered, afraid of his potential answer.

"No, they are gone. Judging by the scent, it seems that they left some time before we arrived."

I nodded, still clutching his arm in a death grip until it hurt my hand.

Carlisle pulled out his cell and dialed a number. He spoke quietly to whomever he had called as I released his arm and wondered about the room, vaguely searching for any missing items or clues as to who it may have been. I walked up the stairs to find that my bedroom door was ajar and, as I pushed it open, I found my room to be in horrible disarray. My clothes were strewn about, the furniture was over turned, and piles of damaged books and pictures littered the floor. I stepped over the debris and circled around the room, tears welling in my eyes as a sudden overwhelming fear overtook me.

Carlisle appeared in the door behind me, "Have you discovered anything?"

"No," I began, taking a deep breath to try and calm myself. It didn't work.

He took a step toward me, no doubt sensing my distress, just as a knock came on the front door downstairs, making me jump.

"It is just Jasper and Emmett." Carlisle said, gently. "I will go and let them in." I nodded.

As soon as he turned and left, I fell to my knees in hysterics, shaking uncontrollably. The human mind and spirit can only withstand so much torture and I was afraid that I was nearing my breaking point. First, Edward had left, then the deaths of my parents, and now a vampire had broken into my home, showing me that I wasn't safe in one of the places that I'd always felt the safest (regardless of how silly it sounded).

I felt as if I were drowning in an endless sea that stretched on for the remainder of my life, for I would always be cursed with the knowledge of the secret world I had so naively discovered, and there was no one there to pull me to the surface of that sea. I was alone in that abyss, drifting endlessly.

But then I felt a gentle touch on my cheek. I looked up into a set of golden eyes that seemed even more brilliant in the dim lighting of my bedroom. They looked upon me with care, concern, and, to my utter surprise, love. I didn't restrain myself from reaching for him. At that particular moment, I needed to feel safe and loved and Carlisle's embrace was that reassurance.

He sat down beside me on the floor, wrapping his arms around me, resting my head on his stone chest. "Nothing will happen to you, Bella. I swear to you." he vowed.

"I don't know how much more I can take, Carlisle." I explained through my tears. "What if I had been here alone when whoever it was had came? What if one of you had been here and had lost your life because of me?" I couldn't erase the thought of the horror that might have been. Sure I had wanted to die just mere days before, but I realized that had I succeeded in my attempt I would have never seen Carlisle again and _that_ would have been far worse than any Hell.

Sitting there in his arms, staring up at him, shone a new light on what exactly it was that I felt for him. I had had a sort of crush on him since we had first met at the hospital nearly a year before, and that crush abruptly returned tenfold. It was a sudden realization that my feelings for him had grown and morphed into something deeper, something like love. 'Am I falling in love with Carlisle?' my mind demanded. I realized that I honestly couldn't answer the question with the usual 'No' any longer. My eyes widened through my tears, butterflies suddenly started to flutter in my stomach.

"Emmett and I are goin' to see if we can track the scent through the forest." Jasper's voice said in the doorway. I turned to glance at him, finding him smiling a small knowing smile at me. A blush rose in my cheeks as I gave him a pleading look, silently asking him not to say anything. He gave me a brief nod and turned to leave. I took a deep breath, drying my tears.

"Better now?" Carlisle asked, wiping the tear tracks from my cheeks with that back of his fingers.

"I'm sorry, I just had a moment of weakness." I replied, swallowing the lump in my throat, looking anywhere but in his direction. I was too afraid that I'd give away my sudden feelings to make eye contact.

"It is not weakness to worry for your safety, Bella."

"It's not just my safety that concerns me, Carlisle. What if they come back and something happens to you...or one of the others?" I added hastily, covering my slip. "I couldn't live with myself, if that happened." 'Especially if I lost you.' I thought.

"That will not happen." he replied, reassuringly, trying to convince me.

"Carlisle, you don't know that." I shook my head vehemently, clutching more tightly onto his shirt.

He contemplated for a moment, then pulled out his cell phone, "Here." he said, handing me the device. "Call Alice and ask her."

I hesitated, narrowing my eyes in suspicion, "You've already asked her, haven't you?" I demanded.

"No." he replied, simply, honestly.

I shoved his cell back into his hand, "Regardless of what she would say, Alice's visions are subjective. The future could and might very well change."

"Bella," Carlisle sighed, lifting my chin with his finger. "has anyone ever informed you that you worry far too much?"

I exhaled the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding, "Yes." I said in a defeated voice.

He chuckled a small chuckle and held me closer to him, much to my surprising enjoyment. He began to rub small circles on my back and my eyes began to droop shut on their own accord. The adrenaline had abruptly left my system and my tiredness from earlier had returned. I yawned despite myself.

"I had nearly forgotten how tired you were." Carlisle said, slowly rising and lifting me from amongst the clutter on the floor and into his arms. "I'll take you to the guest room, until we can get your room reorganized tomorrow." he explained, I remember vaguely nodding as sleep overtook me and I fell into a dreamless doze.

**XXX**

I awoke early the next morning disoriented by my surroundings, then I remembered the events of the day before. The fear and dread returned, but it wasn't as potent as it had been. I looked around me, unlike my room the guest bedroom had been virtually untouched, almost as if whomever it was could tell that this room was rarely slept in.

I pushed the covers from off my torso and legs and stood, padding softly toward the door. When I stepped into the hall I could hear the soft sound of voices below.

"They were passing around Bella's red blouse." said a voice that I soon recognized to be Alice.

There was a sigh, then, "Someone is orchestrating this." said Carlisle.

"Victoria." Emmett's deep voice suggested.

"I would have seen her decide." Alice replied.

"Do you believe it would be the Volturi?" Jasper asked.

"No, they would not break their own rules by creating a newborn army. You know yourself, Jasper, that after the Southern Wars, they implemented strict rules about such things. Besides, as far as we know they have no knowledge of Bella and, if they did, they wouldn't go to such lengths to end her life." Carlisle replied.

"Whoever it is is staying out of the action." Alice said.

"Are you sure it isn't Victoria?" I voiced my question, as I walked down the stairs.

"Good morning, Bella." Carlisle said, reaching for my hand.

"Morning." I said, quietly.

"Like I said, I would have seen her decide." Alice reiterated, after a moment.

"You didn't see her decision to kill my parents." I replied. "She could be playing with the blind spots in your visions. She would know enough about your gift after the whole James fiasco."

"Bella does have a point, Alice."

"True." she conceded with a resigned sigh. "But there's just so much going on at once. Ugh! It's giving me a headache." she flopped ungracefully down onto the couch in the living room.

"I didn't know that vampires could get headaches." I said, jokingly.

"We don't but apparently Alice is a special case." Emmett replied, which earned him a punch in the arm from the pixie.

"So what are we goin' to do?" Jasper asked, turning our focus back to the subject at hand.

Everyone was silent for a moment and then, "I would suggest waiting. Allow whomever it is to make the first move." Carlisle said.

"I agree." Jasper said, after a moment of consideration.

My stomach chose that inopportune moment to growl, making me blush crimson.

"Well, someone's hungry." Emmett smirked, as I glared at him.

"We should be going anyway." Alice said. "I'm getting rather thirsty."

"And there's a bear with my name on it somewhere out in the forest." Jasper said.

"Do you need to go with them, Carlisle?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine for now." he said. "I will prepare your breakfast, however."

"Alright, we'll be back soon. Call is you need anything, you two." Alice said.

"I will." Carlisle and I said simultaneously. "Happy hunting!" I added, just before the door shut.

"You know I _can _cook for myself." I said, turning back to Carlisle's earlier statement.

"Are you saying that you do not like my cooking?" he asked, smiling a teasing smile.

'Oh, two can play at this game.' I thought. "Well, you know it has been over three hundred years since you ate actual food, so..." I shrugged.

Carlisle laughed, "Come on." he said, as he took my hand in his and led me toward the kitchen.

**XXX**

A few minutes later, I was sitting at the kitchen table watching Carlisle prepare my French toast. With his sleeves rolled to his elbow and a bit of wayward egg on his cheek (though I have no idea how it had gotten there) he looked like an accomplished cook. Whilst watching him, my thoughts returned to my realization the night before, 'Could I really be falling in love with him?' I asked myself, worrying my lip between my teeth. His cell phone suddenly rang, abruptly interrupting my thoughts. "Hello?" he answered.

After a few seconds, a look of distress crossed his face. "Are you sure?" he demanded. "Yes, I will." he said more quietly, then hung up.

"What was that all about?" I asked, suddenly wishing that I had vampire hearing.

"Oh, nothing serious." he replied, lightly.

I fixed my features into a look of skepticism, "'Nothing serious.'" I quoted.

"Here is your toast." he said, trying to change the subject.

"Carlisle..." I began.

"Have you ever been to Alaska, Bella?" he asked, suddenly.

I sighed, realizing that I wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him any time soon. "No." I answered.

"How would you like to accompany me to my cabin near Denali this weekend?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Um...you want to take me to Alaska?" I asked.

"Just for the weekend." he said.

"Is there something you're trying to hide from me?" I demanded.

A quick look of guilt passed through his eyes, if I hadn't been paying close attention I would have missed it. It was there and gone in a flash, "Nothing at all." he lied.

"Alright." I breathed.

"Are you agreeing to go with me?" he asked.

"Yes, on one condition." I said.

"What might that be?" he asked, cautiously.

"Tell me the truth."

"How about I tell you after we arrive in Denali?" he asked.

I considered a moment, it would be the most probable way that I'd get any sort of truth out him. "Okay."

"Alright then." he smiled. "If you will excuse me I have some arrangements to make."

"Of course." I replied, then he walked out the door. "What are you hiding from me?" I asked quietly to the empty air. It was only after he had left the room that I realized exactly what I'd just agreed to. 'A weekend away with Carlisle!' my mind screamed in a panic, as I gulped. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**XXX**

**Oh, my dear readers where to begin? These past couple of months have been difficult ones for me. (Here I thought last October was bad.) Forgive me for not updating before now, I haven't really had the time nor the mindset to write. You see in May, my dearest mother had a stroke and a subsequent heart attack. She spent over a month in the hospital and passed away couple of weeks ago due to complications of said stroke. So, as you can imagine I haven't really been able to concentrate on very much. **

**Anyway, I'm so very appreciative for everyone's continued support of this story, even through the long waiting periods. I'm always very happy to open my inbox and see a new review or an email letting me know that someone has added this tale to their favorites or alerts list. I thank you all sincerely! Now onto the reviewers of last chapter...**

**THANK YOU- ****LaffertyGirl85,** **kouga's older woman, ellaryne, hnwhitlock2000, GracefulDemon, Cullen Cousin, IThinkINeededThat, Ivorygirl1990, sscaldwe, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Cindy 2b, Booksnake, CassyRoxx, VMIH930, Kawaii Stella, Vadergirl2006, letsjustdance, xoxBELLAxoxEDWARDxox, Sazzledazzled, BELLA X STARFIRE7745231, jjcullen, Konohashinobi07, KuteKat133, PinkMyselfAndI, Nissa-Cullen, carlynch05, HisSecretLover18, LittleMissJasperWhitlock, LanaLove93, and ScarletWraith, for all of the wonderful reviews of last chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10 Issues

**Chapter 10- Issues**

**Song for this chapter- Issues- Escape The Fate **

**XXX**

**Carlisle- **

"What are you hiding from me?" I heard Bella breathe as I stepped into the living room. If only she knew what Alice had seen, she would be too frightened to leave my side. As it was, Victoria would return to Forks and Bella's future had disappeared. Alice was not entirely certain why but she feared the worst, so she had blatantly ordered me to get Bella out of town.

I pulled my cell from my pocket and called her back, "Hey, Carlisle, I take it that Bella agreed?"

"As if you even need to ask, Alice." I smirked, despite the circumstances.

"Actually, I do." she replied, frustrated.

My brow furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know I said that Bella's future disappeared?"

"Yes."

"Even with this trip to Alaska, she still hasn't reappeared." she explained, this worried me immensely. "I don't know why this is happening!" she grumbled.

"Alice, I..." I began only to hear a knock at the front entrance. "Someone's here." I said, instead and listened as Bella approached the door and opened it.

"Jake? Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, cautiously.

"Well, it's good to see you too, Bella." Jacob replied, as the scent of the neighboring shape shifters reached my nose. "Where are the Cullen's?" he demanded without missing a beat.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, hesitatingly.

"I know they're back," Jacob began. "so you don't have to lie for them. Now, where are they?"

"I will call you back, Alice." I said, hanging up the phone and walking into the front hall. "Hello, Mr. Black. How are you?"

"Just can't stay away from them can you, Bella?" he breathed. "We need to have a talk." he snapped at me, stepping across the threshold.

"Very well." I replied, motioning him toward the living area. "What seems to be the problem?" I asked, mildly, after he was seated.

"I was sent here to talk to you. Though I don't know why, you're probably in league with our enemy anyway." he said, disgustedly.

"Enemy?" I questioned, ignoring his rudeness.

Jacob breathed an annoyed sigh, muttering his distaste for me under his breath. "There's a redheaded vampire that keeps trying to get through our line. She keeps coming back and we don't know why. Sam was wondering if you and your family knew her?" he explained.

"Victoria." Bella breathed.

"So you do know her?" Jacob demanded.

"No, not well, and we aren't on friendly terms with her." I explained.

"Here I thought you blood suckers stuck together." he muttered.

"She was the one that killed Charlie." Bella said, dazed, then shook her head as if to clear it. "Wait! How do you know about any of this, Jake?" she demanded.

"I know more than you think, Bella." he said, crossing his arms in a defensive manner.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "What do you mean?"

He glanced around uncomfortably, "Um...well, you remember the story I told you when you first moved back here?"

Bella glanced at me and then replied, "Yeah, about the 'cold ones.'" Ah, so it had been young Jacob who had supplied her with information.

"Oh, of course you'd only remember that part." Jacob replied, in a sarcastic tone. "Do you remember what I said about _my_ ancestors?"

"Yeah, you said that they were supposedly decedent from wolves, I think." she said, uncertainly. "Look, why don't you just come right out and explain to me?"

"I literally can't, Bella." he explained, taking her hands in his own, sparking a surprising twinge of jealousy on my part.

"You are under a gag order then?" I supplied, interrupting the moment they were sharing.

He gave me an annoyed look, almost as if he had forgotten I was there, "Yes, the entire pack is."

"'Pack?' 'Wolves?' Jake, this isn't making much...sense." Bella began, then you could almost see the wheels turning in her mind as she figured out the answer. "No way! No! You're...you're a..." she stuttered in shock.

"Werewolf." I supplied, earning me another whithering look from Jacob. "Or shape shifter, as the case may be."

"You're a werewolf?!" Bella practically screamed.

"Bella, calm down." Jacob began, trying to placate her.

"No! You're a werewolf? Since when have you been a werewolf?" she screamed, her voice growing louder with each syllable.

"A few months." he shrugged, nonchalantly.

"'A few months?' And you didn't think that this was something I should know, you know since we were supposedly best friends?"

Jacob winced at the words 'best friends', "I couldn't tell you, Bella. I was ordered by our alpha not too, you cannot disobey an alpha's order."

"Oh really? And who is this 'alpha?'"

"Sam Uley." he replied, quietly, looking anywhere but toward her.

"Oh, so you ended up joining his little gang after all." Bella said, referencing what I guessed was a past conversation.

"Bella, I..."

"You know what, Jake? I'm sick of all the lies!" she said, yanked her hands from his, stomped out of the room, and up the stairs.

"Well, that went well." he said to himself, then decided to turn the subject back to the situation at hand. "So this Victoria...what does she want?"

"Most certainly Bella dead." I replied, without hesitation.

"Why?"

"I am sure you remember when Bella had her broken leg last year?"

"Yeah," he replied. "but what does that have to do with all of this?"

"Well, my family and I had decided to play a game of baseball." I began, deciding to explain the story in its entirety. "Edward decided to bring Bella up to watch. In the midst of the game three nomads came into the clearing, one was Victoria, another named Laurent, and the third was James, Victoria's mate. He was a gifted tracker. He would use his gift to play elaborate games with his prey before ultimately killing them. When we protected Bella from him, he decided that it would be a worthy challenge to defeat an entire coven and then kill her. So, Alice and Jasper drove her down to Phoenix, while the rest of us went on the hunt for James."

"Wait, so you're gonna tell me that James found and attacked Bella?" Jacob demanded.

"Yes. Victoria was able to break into Bella's school records and find her former address. James followed them to Phoenix and convinced Bella that he had captured her mother, in order to lure her to an old ballet studio there. Bella, thinking that she would be taking her mother's place, tricked Alice and Jasper, and arrived at the studio to find that James had lied. He attacked her, broke her leg, gave her a severe concussion, and finally bit her. Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I arrived and killed James. Edward sucked James' venom out of Bella's system, preventing her from changing, and then we took her to the local hospital."

"So how does this Victoria play into this?" he asked angrily.

"She is out to avenge James' death. In fact, Alice has seen her returning some time this weekend. I am going to take Bella out of town so that she might be safe."

"'Safe?'" he said, derisively. "She could always come down and stay on the reservation." The 'where she would be safer' that I'm sure he wanted to say, was left unsaid.

'So this could be the reason Bella had disappeared from Alice's visions, she was presented with another option that involved the wolves.' I thought, my mind racing, then, "With all due respect, Jacob, I think that she might need some time to process everything you told her today...and time to let her temper to cool down. Of course, it is her decision, if you would like to ask her."

"I believe I will." he replied, smartly, heading for the stairs.

I tuned out all other noises and, to my chagrin, eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Bella?" Jacob said, knocking on her bed room door. I could hear her inside righting some of the mess that we had so far neglected to clean up.

"What, Jake?" she demanded, a bitter tone to her voice.

"Um...should I ask about all of this?" he asked, no doubt looking pointedly around the room.

"What do you want, Jake?" she asked, impatiently.

"Well, _Dr. Cullen_," he sneered my name. "explained to me that you were going out of town for the weekend to avoid this Victoria." he began, and I abruptly regretted telling him anything.

"Did he now?" Bella asked, her voice strangely calm.

"Yeah, and I was thinking that instead of going out of town with him...you could come down and stay on the reservation with Dad and I."

All was silent for several moments, "Are you serious?" Bella asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jacob replied.

"Oh, I don't know...maybe the fact that for the past several months you have been all but honest with me."

"Bella, I couldn't tell you..."

"Don't give me that crap, Jake. You managed to tell me just fine today."

"Bella..."

"You neglected to tell _me_, your best friend, something that was of huge importance. You're a _werewolf_, for goodness sake!"

"Bells..." he began.

"Look, Jake, I just...I need time to process everything, okay? I'll talk to you when Carlisle and I get back." she told him, I was happy that she had decided not to go with him. I felt that she would be safer with me than she would have been around a pack of newly transforming shape shifters.

"Alright." he sighed, turning and stomping back down the stairs. In the next instant, he was standing in front of me, glaring. "If anything happens to her on this little trip of yours...I'll have so much fun hunting you down and turning you into a werewolf chew toy." he threatened, his body beginning to shake with anger.

"You have my word, Mr. Black, that no harm will come to her." I promised.

"It better not." he said, then finally turned to leave, slamming the door as he did so.

Bella slowly came back down the stairs and into the living area. "So...Victoria is the reason for this little spur of the moment trip?" she asked, coolly. She was angry.

"Bella," I began. "you have to understand that I did not wish to frighten you. That is the only reason I would with hold such an important piece of information."

"I'm not a child, Carlisle! I would've preferred that you told me out right rather than covering it up. I mean is it too much to ask for a bit of honestly around here..." She began to rant.

I interrupted her, "You disappeared from Alice's visions."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"That was she that called whilst we were in the kitchen. She was panicked and explained to me that you had vanished from her sight."

"What does that mean?"

"I think, perhaps, it had something to do with Mr. Black's interference. Alice is unfamiliar with the wolves, therefore she can't see them. But we cannot be sure."

She bit her lip, worried.

I decided to give her an option, "Bella, if you do not want to go to Alaska then..."

"No, I...I do want to go." she said, as a sweet blush flushed her cheeks. "But since Victoria is the reason behind it all, I'm not sure it's the right decision. I mean, if she found out that I wasn't here, there are others that I care about that she could harm." she explained the obvious.

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and even Rosalie, will not allow her to and I imagine, now that the wolves know the situation, that they will gladly deal with her as well." I explained, stepping in front of her and reaching for her hands, mirroring the stance Jacob had taken before. "Look, if it helps, perhaps you can consider this trip a vacation of sorts for the both of us."

"Well..." she began. "I could use a good vacation, I guess."

"I think we both could." I agreed. "So, if you still want to go, then let's get you packed and ready."

"Okay." she said, "Just one thing first."

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"I want you to promise me that you will be honest with me from here on out. Promise that you won't keep something like this from me again." she demanded.

"I can see now that it was a mistake to keep anything from you." I explained. "So I promise, Bella."

"Thank you." she replied, then pulled me with her toward the stairs.

**XXX**

A short while later, I was carrying Bella's luggage to the trunk of my car as she closed and locked the front door.

"Do you need to swing by your house to pack?" she asked, approaching the car.

"No. I already have everything I need at the cabin." I replied, opening the passenger door for her.

"Well, I guess we're good to go." she said, sitting down inside.

My cell rang as I walked around the car and I answered as I sat down inside.

"I can see Bella again!" Alice said happily. "She just came back clear as ever."

"I suspect that it was the werewolves' interference that had you blocked." I explained.

"Victoria is still coming around, so the trip might still be a good idea."

"Alright, Alice, thank you for the information."

"Call if you need us." she said, before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Bella asked.

"Alice can see your future again." I explained. "But Victoria is still making an appearance so she believes that this trip might be a good idea."

Bella nodded in agreement,"So, where in Alaska is this mysterious cabin anyway?" she asked.

"Just outside of Denali National Park." I explained, as I pulled onto the highway. "Which reminds me, some family friends may pay us a visit while we're there."

"'Family friends?'" Bella asked.

"Yes. The Denali coven- Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar."

"Are they vegetarians?" she wondered, cautiously.

"Yes, they have been for quite some time, even longer than I."

"That's hard to believe." she smirked.

I smiled, "Tanya, Kate, and Irina, are nearly a thousand years old, but they've been vegetarians for the past four or five hundred years."

"So they used to drink from humans? What made them change their minds?"

"Guilt and frustration." I explained, simply. "They were the originators of the succubus legend."

"The 'succubus legend?' So they used to..." she struggled to find the correct words. "sleep with human men?"

"Yes." I smirked, at her choice of terms. "But they would get carried away and accidentally kill them. After a while, they grew tired of not being able to have a lasting relationship with the humans they seduced, they grew tired of killing. So they gave up that life in hopes of one day finding their mates. Because of this mutual agreement, they were able to discipline themselves into the vegetarians that they are now and they have great control."

"What about the other two, Carmen and Eleazar?"

"They are both originally from Spain. Eleazar, however, was once a member of theVolturi."

"Really? What made him leave?"

"The same reason the sisters took up vegetarianism, he grew tired of constantly killing humans and he had met Carmen, his true love. He was granted permission to leave the Volturi guard by Aro. He and Carmen eventually found the sisters and they formed their coven." I explained.

"Well, it will be nice to meet them, I suppose." Bella replied, turning to look out the car window, watching the trees fly by.

The rest of the drive was spent with easy conversations and a few historical stories on my part. We passed into Canada without any problem and after another several hours of driving we were finally in Alaska. Bella basically had her nose pasted to the window, taking in the stunning scenery.

We finally came to the forest road that led to the cabin and, within a few minutes, stopped outside the dwelling. I opened the passenger door for Bella, as she stepped out, jaw slack in amazement.

"It's...smaller than I expected." she smirked, joking.

"We only ever use it for a vacation home, usually." I explained, retrieving her luggage out of the trunk.

The cabin was small by my family's standard. It was a two story home, one large open room on the ground floor where the living area and kitchen could be found, separated only by a partition. A winding staircase was situated into the far corner of the living room that led up to the second floor. The top level held a bathroom, three small bedrooms and the master bed chamber with its own private bath. A small deck circled the entirety of the outside where one could sit undisturbed for hours on end. The land around the property was littered with tall pine trees and clear stream ran past the west side, running down from the mountains that could be seen in the distance.

"It's so beautiful here." Bella breathed, her breath fogging around her face in the cold temperature.

"Come. I will show you around the cabin." I said, taking her hand in mine and leading her toward the front door.

**XXX**

**So thats chapter 10! As always sorry for the wait! **

**On a personal note, I want to sincerely thank all of you who left your condolences for my mother's passing in the reviews of last chapter! It meant the world to me to hear them from all of you who know me only by my profile on and by reading my stories. You are all the kindest, most compassionate, and most brilliant people, thank you all so very much from the bottom of my heart! ~Rebecca **

**Now onto a note about the story- Right now I'm thinking that the Denali clan will show up in the next chapter with a certain someone in their ranks...Can anyone guess who? (Its kinda obvious when you think about it though.) Oh, and who knows, you might finally get to see some romance between Bella and Carlisle! Can't make any promises though... ; ) Anyway, I know I always say this and that its getting to be a bad habit of mine but, _hopefully_ you won't have to wait so long for the next installment. Now onto the Thank You section...**

THANK YOU- Cullen Cousin, VMIH930, Ivorygirl1990, ellaryne, Vadergirl2006, lunjul, Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore, Sazzledazzled, kouga's older woman, LaffertyGirl85, IThinkINeededThat, angstar54, KuteKat133, sscaldwe, ScarletWraith, nurikat21, indie-love18, dinopoodle, PinkMyselfAndI, Trinity Fenton-Phantom, HisSecretLover18, Pa Cullen, Eni01, bellybeans, and the two people left an anonymous review, thank you all very much for your wonderful words of encouragement! Keep 'em coming!


End file.
